POLYP
by wakaTaeYu
Summary: Apa kalian pernah mendengar bangsa polip? Taeyong tidak pernah mendengarnya. Tapi ia bertemu dengan salah satunya.
1. Chapter 1

**POLYP**

Declaimer :

Member NCT milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa da orang tua mereka masing-masing. Aku hanya meminjam nama gak lebih.

Rated : M (Cuma cari aman)

Genre : Supranatural

Pair : TaeYu (Yang lain menyusul)

Warning :

Fic ini mengandung tema BxB dan typo yang bertebaran.

Fic ini juga tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan ajaran dari agama manapun, ini hanya sebuah imajinasi author semata.

Mohon maaf jika ada yang tersinggung. Jika tidak suka lebih baik klik tombol close saja.

Summary :

 _Apa kalian pernah mendengar bangsa polip?_

 _Taeyong tidak pernah mendengarnya. Tapi ia bertemu dengan salah satunya._

.

.

Taeyong mengacak rambutnya kesal begitu melihat kekacauan yang ditimbulkan teman-temannya tadi. Sampah berserakan dan Taeyong sangat membencinya. Bukan, Taeyong bukan seseorang yang bisa di bilang benci kotor. Ia hanya seorang _mysophobia_ yang bahkan tak akan kuat melihat setitik debu sekalipun. Taeyong menghela napas, ia tinggal di rumah seorang diri tanpa adanya seorang maid yang bisa membersihkan kekacauan ini. Orang tuanya lebih memilih sibuk dengan urusan bisnis mereka di Eropa sana dan meninggalkan anaknya seorang diri seperti ini. Bertemu dalam setahun pun masih dapat di hitung dengan jari, Taeyong tidak terlalu masalah dengan itu karena ia sudah terbiasa. Taeyong berjalan kearah lemari alat pembersih, mengambil sapu dan pel untuk membersihkan ruang tamunya.

BRAKKK BYURRR. Sebelum sebuah suara jatuh menggema di telinganya. Taeyong mengernyit, seingatnya semua teman-temannya sudah pulang. Taeyong bahkan sempat mengabsen mereka dalam hati saat mereka pamit pulang tadi. Taeyong berlari ke arah kolam renang guna mengantisipasi keberadaan pencuri yang mungkin saja menyusup hendak mencuri di rumahnya malam ini. Namun pemandangan di depannya membuat mata hitamnya membulat tak percaya. Di sana, di kolam renangnya terbentang sepasang sayap lebar berwarna putih dari punggung seorang pemuda yang bahkan tidak dapat Taeyong lihat wajahnya karena posisi pemuda itu yang tengkurap -mengambang- di atas air, dan telanjang.

Taeyong tersadar dari lamunannya, dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi ia masuk ke dalam kolam guna menyelamatkan pemuda itu. Taeyong sedikit kesusahan karena sayap pemuda itu berukuran cukup lebar. Taeyong membaringkan pemuda itu di pinggir kolam, dan menekan-nekan dadanya untuk memberikan pertolongan pertama. Tidak ada pergerakan sama sekali, Taeyong memutuskan menolongnya dengan memberikan napas buatan, mengabaikan rasa kelewat manis yang tiba-tiba menyambarnya.

" Uhuk uhuk." Dan cara ini benar-benar berhasil. Taeyong membantu pemuda itu mendudukkan tubuhnya dan menepuk punggung pemuda yang ternyata bertubuh lebih mungil untuk mengeluarkan semua air yang ditelannya. " Kau tidak apa-apa?" Entahlah, tapi Taeyong sangat ingin bertanya seperti itu. Taeyong mencoba mengabaikan rasa penasarannya yang sangat tinggi hanya untuk membantu pemuda itu. " Tidak apa-apa terimakasih unghh." Pemuda itu meringis sakit dan memegang sayap kanannya yang terluka. Taeyong tidak menyadarinya tadi, dan luka itu berukuran cukup lebar.

" Tunggu disini!" Taeyong berjalan tergesa ke arah kamarnya, mengambil handuk, kotak p3k dan segelas air. Ia kembali dan melihat pemuda itu yang tengah menangis tidak kuat menahan sakit. Taeyong berjongkok, membuka kotak p3k dan mengambil kapas, alcohol, obat merah serta perban dari dalam sana. Taeyong membersihkan luka itu dengan telaten, menetesinya dengan obat merah dan membungkusnya dengan perban. Taeyong agak sedikit kesusahan memang karena yang diobatinya itu sayap, bukan tangan maupun kaki. " Minum ini dulu!" Pemuda itu mengangguk dan menghabiskan air putih itu dalam sekali teguk. Taeyong lalu memberikan handuk putih yang dibawanya kepada pemuda itu yang di terima pemuda itu dalam diam.

Taeyong mengamatinya, mulai dari ujung kaki sampai ujung sayapnya. Sayap itu terlihat sangat cantik, sangat putih seperti sayap merpati. Apalagi dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini. Taeyong tertegun saat mengamati wajah pemuda itu lebih dalam. Sama seperti sayapnya yang cantik, wajah pemuda itu bahkan lebih cantik dari perempuan manapun. Bulu matanya lentik, rambutnya berwarnya seperti campuran coklat dan abu-abu, hidungnya mancung, bibirnya sangat merah, tubuhnya terlalu ramping untuk seukuran laki-laki dan kulitnya sangat putih dan mulus. Taeyong menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba mengusir pikiran-pikiran kotor yang mulai merambah otaknya. Yang lebih penting sekarang adalah pemuda di depannya ini.

Taeyong berdiri, ia mengulurkan tangannya kepada pemuda itu yang kini tengah menatapnya bingung. Taeyong menghela napas, di tariknya lengan pemuda itu sampai tubuh yang ternyata sangat ringan – saat di kolam Taeyong hanya menariknya- itu berdiri. Taeyong menggenggam tangan itu dan mengajak pemuda itu masuk ke dalam rumahnya. " Dingin." Taeyong tersenyum, ia mematikan AC dan menyalakan pemanas ruangan, mengabaikan kekacauan yang belum ia selesaikan. " Duduk dulu aku akan mengambilkanmu pakaian." Pemuda itu mengangguk patuh dan duduk di sofa dengan tenang. Pandangan matanya menatap keadaan ruang tamu yang terlihat sangat kacau dan kotor. Terdapat bayak sekali bungkus snack dan botol minuman soda serta cup mie ramen menyebar di lantai dan meja. Pemuda itu terkekeh kecil, bibir merahnya mengumamkan sesuatu hingga membuat ruangan yang semula sangat kotor itu menjadi sangat bersih.

" Eh?" pemuda manis itu tersenyum saat Taeyong datang. Taeyong sangat terkejut, dimana sampah di ruangan ini? " Aku membuangnya." Taeyong menatap pemuda di hadapannya terkejut. Apa pemuda itu membaca pikirannya? " T-tidak semuanya terlihat jelas dimatamu, maaf." Pemuda itu menunduk, memainkan jari-jarinya dengan gelisah. Taeyong tersenyum tipis, ia duduk di samping pemuda manis itu dan memberikan pakaian yang diambilnya tadi. " Bagaimana kau memakainya?" Tanya Taeyong seraya menatap sepasang sayap di belakang punggung pemuda itu.

" Ah sebentar." Kata pemuda itu dan Taeyong benar-benar terkejut setelahnya, pemuda itu hanya memejamkan matanya yang bahkan tidak sampai 5 detik dan sayap itu sudah menghilang. _' Bagaiman bisa?'_ Pikirnya. Pemuda itu memakai kaos putih sedikit kebesaran dan celana hitam selutut. Pemuda manis itu bahkan mengatakan _'wah'_ berkali-kali, mengagumi pakaian yang di kenakannya saat ini. " Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Taeyong begitu sadar dari keterkejutannya. Kini ia menatap pemuda manis di hadapannya dengan pandangan sangat serius. " Katakan padaku! Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Pemuda manis itu menggaruk tengkuknya, ia bingung mau berkata apa.

" Kau malaikat?"

" Eh?"

" Malaikat jatuh?"

" B-bukan."

" Lalu?"

" M-mungkin kau tidak pernah mendengar ini sebelumnya. Aku bukan malaikat, bukan malaikat jatuh juga." Taeyong mengeryit. Bukan malaikat, bukan malaikat jatuh juga katanya? Taeyong menatap pemuda manis itu dengan tajam, mencoba mengintimidasi. " Jangan berbelit-belit. Mahkluk apa kau ini?" pemuda itu menghela napas berat, ia menatap Taeyong dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

" Apa kau pernah mendengar bangsa _polip_?" _' Ya sudahlah dia sudah melihat sayapku.'_

" Bangsa polip?" pemuda itu mengangguk dan menatap Taeyong dengan senyum sedikit dipaksakan.

" Ceritakan!"

" Janji tidak akan mengatakan pada siapapun?" Taeyong mengangguk mantap, pemuda di depannya ini benar-benar membuatnya penasaran setengah mati. Bagaimana tidak penasaran tiba-tiba ada seorang pemuda jatuh ke kolam renang, tanpa memakai sehelai benang pun dan yang lebih penting pemuda itu memiliki sayap?

" Bisa dibilang, bangsa polip itu bangsa pendahulu manusia…"

" Apa maksudmu?"

" Jangan memotong ucapanku." Taeyong mengangguk dan membiarkan pemuda manis itu melanjutkan ceritanya.

" Aku akan memulainya dari bangsa _nisnas_. Bisa dibilang bangsa nisnas adalah bangsa pendahulu manusia tapi kami bukan manusia purba. Bangsa nisnas dibagi 3 ras. Ras yang pertama adalah manusia setengah hewan, mereka hidup di daratan. Ras kedua adalah manusia bersayap seperti aku, kau bisa menyebutnya bangsa polip, kami juga hidup di daratan. Dan ras yang terakhir adalah manusia setengah ikan, kalian biasa menyebutnya duyung."

" Bukankah seharusnya kau sudah mati?"

" Mau dilanjut?" Taeyong mengangguk lagi dan kali ini ia akan benar-benar diam tak akan menginterupsi, mengesampingkan rasa penasarannya yang tinggi sepertinya lebih baik.

" Seharusnya memang begitu. Tapi saat terjadi peperangan antar ras ibuku memberikan jiwanya padaku, aku satu-satunya yang selamat dan aku sekarang imortal. Bangsa nisnas ada sejak 750 juta tahun yang lalu jika aku tidak salah menghitung, dan saat itu Adam bahkan belum diturunkan ke bumi. Kalau kau pernah membaca buku kau mungkin akan mengira aku alien karena di buku tertulis bahwa bangsa kami berasal dari Pluto. Tapi sebenarnya itu salah, kami memang penghuni bumi dan aku katakan sekali lagi bahwa aku adalah pendahulumu."

" Apa yang membuat 3 ras berperang?"

" Seperti manusia kami juga di bekali hawa nafsu dan keserakahan yang sangat tinggi. Kau bisa mengatakan peperangan ini terjadi karena kesombongan kami akan dunia, hingga membuat kami melupakan Tuhan. Setiap ras tidak ada yang mau mengalah dan mencoba menjatuhkan ras lain sebisa mungkin, walaupun faktanya ketiga ras itu masih satu darah. Intinya peperangan ini terjadi karena ego masing-masing. Sebenarnya kami diciptakan dengan kecerdasan melebihi manusia dan kelebihan yang lain. Yang membedakan bangsa kami dengan bangsamu karena hanya bangsamu lah bangsa yang paling sempurna."

" Kau bilang manusia mahluk paling sempurna dan itu memang fakta. Tadi kau bilang kau itu bangsa polip? Manusia bersayap, lalu apa yang kau lakukan pada sayapmu sekarang? Kenapa sayapmu menghilang?"

" Oh ini? Tentu saja aku menghilangkannya dengan sihir dan satu fakta lagi yang perlu kau tahu aku sudah hidup beratus juta tahun lamanya tentu saja aku harus bisa beradaptasi dengan manusia."

" Astaga aku tidak percaya ini. bagaimana mungkin ada makhluk sepertimu jatuh dari langit dan terjatuh di kolam renang ku?" Taeyong menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

" K-kalau soal itu sebenarnya aku tadi tidak sengaja tersenggol."

" Disenggol? Di senggol apa?"

" Ehehehe pesawat."

" Astaga bodoh sekali."

" Aku tidak bodoh aku bahkan jauh lebih cerdas darimu." _' Memang tapi kau polos.'_ Batin Taeyong.

" Siapa namamu?"

" Nakamoto Yuta." _' Nama yang indah.'_

" Aku Lee Taeyong."

Mereka terdiam cuku lama, tidak ada salah satu dari mereka berniat membuka suara. Taeyong hanya menatap pemuda itu. Sebelum sebuah pertanyaan tiba-tiba terlintintas di otaknya.

" Kau berasal dari Jepang?" Yuta mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar. Sebenarnya Taeyong sudah tahu dari mana Yuta berasal jika mengingat nama pemuda itu. Tapi berbasa-basi terlebih dahulu tidak masalah kan?

" Emm, bolehkah aku tinggal di sini untuk sementara waktu?"

" Hm?" Pemuda manis bernama Yuta itu menatap Taeyong dengan pandangan memohon, membuat yang di tatap tertegun sesaat.

" Aku sedang di kejar."

" Siapa?"

" Aku tidak begitu yakin tapi sepertinya mereka berasal dari orgnisasi yang membenci makhluk astral walaupun sebenarnya aku bukan makhluk yang seperti itu. Aku mohon izinkan aku tinggal disini setidaknya sampai sayapku pulih. Aku berjanji tidak akan merepotkanmu." Taeyong menghela napas berat, sebenarnya ia tidak mau menampung pemuda manis di depannya ini tapi entah kenapa hati kecilnya mengatakan hal lain. Taeyong mengangguk dan tersenyum, membuat Yuta langsung menerjangnya.

" Terimakasih aku janji tidak akan menyusahkanmu."

TBC

Ide ini muncul secara tiba-tiba saat aku gak sengaja baca artikel di internet. Aku bukan penganut teori konspirasi tapi kayaknya seru aja gitu kalau di bikin ff. Ini pertama kalinya aku buat genre ini jadi aku gak berharap terlalu banyak. Untuk fic aku yang lain gak akan terbengkalai kok, ini sedang dalam masa pengetikan. Tapi sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap mengatakan Read and Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**POLYP**

Declaimer :

Member NCT milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa da orang tua mereka masing-masing. Aku hanya meminjam nama gak lebih.

Rated : M (Cuma cari aman)

Genre : Supranatural

Pair : TaeYu (Yang lain menyusul)

Warning :

Fic ini mengandung tema BxB dan typo yang bertebaran. Fic ini tidak menyangkut ajaran dari agama manapun, ini hanya sebuah imajinasi author maaf jika ada yang tersinggung. Jika tidak suka lebih baik klik tombol close saja.

.

.

Yuta mengerjabkan matanya begitu cahaya matahari tak sengaja masuk melalui celah gorden biru di kamar yang di tempatinya saat ini. Tenang saja ini bukan kamar Taeyong, rumah ini terlalu besar untuk diisi satu kamar saja. Benar, Yuta tidur di kamar tamu, di kamar ini pula ia akan tinggal untuk sementara waktu sampai sayapnya benar-benar pulih.

KRUKKK. Wajahnya memerah saat mendengar perutnya berbunyi dengan keras. Tentu saja ia lapar bagaimanapun juga ia tetap makhluk hidup yang masih bisa bernapas dan tentunya membutuhkan asupan makanan. Ia bukan makhluk sejenis vampire yang bisa menahan lapar sampai berminggu-minggu tanpa meminum darah. Dan faktanya Yuta itu polip bukan vampire. Yuta menyingkap selimut berwarna putih itu, turun dari ranjang dan berjalan ke arah dapur. Bunyi di perutnya semakin kencang saat ia mencium bau masakan dari arah dapur. Yuta mempercepat langkah kakinya, ia sampai di sana dan mendapati Taeyong yang sedang memasak dan sudah rapi menggunakan seragam sekolahnya. Yuta mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi meja makan dan menatap Taeyong dengan senyum mengembang. Pemuda manis itu bertopang dagu sambil memejamkan matanya guna meresapi aroma masakan yang sepertinya akan terasa sangat lezat. Yuta bersyukur ia bisa beradaptasi dengan manusia yang lain, jadi ia tidak akan terlihat kikuk nanti saat memegang sendok dan garpu seperti tokoh duyung dalam drama yang ditontonnya semalam.

" Kau sudah bangun?" Yuta membuka matanya dan mengangguk dengan antusias. Tak perduli dengan pertanyaan basa-basi Taeyong karena seluruh eksistensinya kini hanya berpusat pada makanan entah apa namanya itu Yuta juga tidak tahu, yang jelas berwarna merah. Taeyong meletakkan dua piring nasi putih di depan meja dan menaruh semangkuk besar tteobokkie di tengahnya. Ia mengisyaratkan kepada Yuta untuk segera memakan sarapannya sebelum pemuda manis di hadapannya membuka suara. " Tidak boleh. Sebelum makan kita harus berdoa dulu supaya Tuhan memberkati apa yang kita makan." Nasihat Yuta. Taeyong menghela napas dan mengangguk patuh. Ia memejamkan matanya sesaat untuk merapalkan doa dan kembali membuka matanya begitu selesai. Ia menatap Yuta yang kini tengah meniupi tteobokkie yang memang masih panas. Taeyong tersenyum saat melihatnya, pemuda di depannya ini sangat menggemaskan. Taeyong mengambil sendok dan memulai sarapannya sama seperti yang Yuta lakukan.

" Enak."

" Benarkah?" Yuta hanya mengangguk dan kembali memakan sarapannya. Senyum ceria mengembang di wajah manisnya. Taeyong memakan sarapannya seraya mengamati wajah pemuda manis di depannya ini. Entah kenapa tteobokkie yang biasanya terasa pedas kini menjadi sangat manis. Taeyong mengernyit heran, ia tidak salah memasukkan bumbu kan? " Kau mau pergi sekolah? Apa aku boleh ikut?" Taeyong meletakkan sendoknya dan meminum air putih yang ada di di depannya. Ditatapnya Yuta yang kini memandangnya dengan pandangan berharap. Taeyong menghela napas, ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi ia bingung bagaimana cara mengatakannya.

" Tidak bisa."

" Kenapa tidak bisa?" Taeyong menghela napas lagi. Ia menatap Yuta tepat ke dalam matanya, mencoba memberi pengertian sekaligus meresapi keindahan mata sejernih tetesan air yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya ini.

" Aku tidak mungkin mengatakan pada pihak sekolah kalau umurmu bahkan sudah lebih dari 100 juta tahun Yuta. Ya walaupun fisikmu terlihat seperti pemuda berumur 17 tahun tapi tetap saja mereka bisa menganggapku gila dan yang lebih penting kau perlu surat pindah dan surat-surat lain dari sekolah sebelumnya agar kau bisa sekolah. Memang kau punya? Tidak kan?"

" Umurku bukan 100 juta tahun tapi 430 juta tahun kalau kau ingin tahu."

" Tetap saja tidak bisa." Yuta menundukkan kepalanya, raut wajahnya terlihat sangat sedih sekarang. Entah kenapa Taeyong jadi merasa sangat iba, tapi mau bagaimana lagi ini sudah menjadi peraturan wajib dari lembaga pendidikan yang telah ditetapkan oleh pemerintah di seluruh dunia. Untuk kali ini Taeyong benar-benar tidak bisa membantu. " Maaf ya." Yuta mengangguk dan tersenyum walau sedikit di paksakan. Ia tidak mau membuat Taeyong merasa bersalah karena ini semua salahnya, lagipula ia tak mau menyusahkan Taeyong. Ia yang sudah meminta permintaan tidak masuk akal itu.

" Aku berangkat dulu. Ini nomor ponselku jika ada apa-apa padamu kau bisa menelponku dengan telpon rumah. Kau juga bisa memakai pakaianku yang lain, ambil saja di kamarku tidak perlu sungkan. Mengerti?" Yuta mengangguk mengerti, ia terus menatap kertas yang dipegangnya dengan pandangan polos. Taeyong tersenyum, ia mengacak surai abu Yuta yang masih tenggelam dengan kertas bertuliskan nomor ponselnya. " Aku berangkat. Jaga dirimu baik-baik." Taeyong pergi meninggalkan Yuta yang hanya bisa melambaikan tangannya. Yuta melipat kertas itu menjadi berukuran lebih kecil dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Ia menggumamkan sesuatu dan kertas itu kini terurai menjadi partikel yang bahkan tak bisa dilihat dirinya sendiri. " Begini lebih baik. Terimakasih Tuhan, aku bersyukur sekali punya daya ingat yang tinggi jadi aku tidak perlu kertas itu lagi." Katanya seraya bertepuk tangan. Satu fakta lagi yang belum Yuta katakan pada Taeyong. Kalau bangsa polip bisa dibilang seorang _Aerokinesis_ sekaligus _Psychokinesis_ , dan _Invisible_ selain kelebihan seperti sihir, daya ingat dan kecerdasan yang terlampau tinggi. Tapi Yuta tidak akan pernah berani memainkan Taeyong karena Taeyong itu orang baik. Dan sampai kapanpun Yuta tidak akan menjahili orang baik. _' Tuhan bisa mengutukku.'_ Yuta bergidik ngeri dengan pikirannya. Menjadi imortal saja sudah Yuta anggap sebagai kutukan. Bagaimana jika Tuhan benar-benar mengutuknya? Tidak akan, Yuta tidak akan membiarkan itu. Yuta berjanji akan menjadi _'orang'_ yang benar-benar baik.

" Aku harus ikut Taeyong sekolah juga. Aku juga mau sekolah supaya lebih pintar lagi tapi bagaimana ya?" Yuta memutar otaknya, ia harus mencari cara apapun agar ia bisa sekolah di sekolah Taeyong. Sepertinya ia melupakan fakta bahwa sesungguhnya ia tidak perlu sekolah karena otaknya bahkan bisa disejajarkan dengan manusia berotak jenius sekalipun. " Aku tahu." Pekiknya begitu mendapati ide brilian yang tiba-tiba hinggap di kepalanya. Yuta tersenyum sangat lebar, sepertinya Taeyong akan sangat terkejut nanti.

.

.

Taeyong melangkahkan kakinya dengan tenang menuju kelasnya, mengabaikan teriakan-teriakan heboh dari segorombolan murid perempuan yang berjejer rapi di samping kiri dan kanannya. Taeyong mendengus, ia sangat membenci ini. Taeyong sangat tidak suka dipuja dan diberlakukan bak seorang pangeran kerajaan seperti yang mereka lakukan, karena itu semua penghinaan menurut Taeyong.

" Taeyong hyung tunggu." Taeyong menoleh dan mendapati Winwin yang sekarang ini tengah berlari ke arahnya. Taeyong tersenyum dalam hati tapi tidak dengan wajahnya maupun tatapan matanya. Sampai kapanpun Taeyong tidak akan pernah teerang-terangan tersenyum di depan orang lain, yang membuat Taeyong heran, kenapa ia bisa tersenyum sebegitu bebasnya saat bersama Yuta? Taeyong menatap pemuda yang 2 tahun lebih muda itu dengan tatapan malas, setidaknya ia punya teman dan itu lebih baik dari pada berjalan seorang diri dengan puluhan manusia bergender perempuan berjejer di sampingnya.

 _' Menjijikkan.'_ Batinnya. " Wah seperti biasa hyung sangat populer." Taeyong hanya mendengus, populer katanya? Siapa juga yang ingin menjadi populer? Taeyong bahkan tidak sudi mengucapkan kata itu secara langsung karena ia sudah sangat sering mendengarnya dan itu membuatnya muak.

" Berhenti mengatakan hal konyol." Katanya datar. Winwin tertawa hambar dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, entah kenapa ia merasa sangat kikuk sekarang. Ya, sebenarnya ia sudah sangat terbiasa dengan perkataan tajam Taeyong tapi tetap saja mulutnya ini selalu melontarkan kata-kata yang paling dibenci Taeyong seperti populer salah satunya.

" Maaf hyung aku lupa. Oh iya hyung, nanti malam aku dan Jaehyun akan menginap di rumah hyung. Boleh kan? Besok kan hari minggu hyung." Taeyong mengangguk, sepertinya ia tidak ingat jika ia sedang menyimpan seorang polip di rumahnya. " Tunggu. Apa katamu tadi?" sepertinya Taeyong memang tidak sadar dengan apa yang Winwin katakan atau telinganya yang memang salah dengar? Taeyong tidak tahu dan sejujurnya ia juga tidak mau tahu. " Besok kan minggu, jadi nanti malam aku dan Jaehyun akan menginap di rumah hyung, jangan melarang kami. Mana bisa kami membiarkan hyung meratapi nasib seorang diri?"

" Tidak boleh."

" Eh? Tapi tetap saja aku akan dat – "

" Cepat masuk kelasmu, aku pergi dan jangan membantahku." Dan Winwin hanya bisa menatap salah satu hyung kesayangannya itu dengan pandangan heran. Winwin bahkan belum sempat menyelesaikan omongannya dan Taeyong lebih memilih pergi begitu saja? Winwin tahu Taeyong itu aneh tapi untuk hari ini Taeyong bahkan terlihat lebih aneh dari biasanya. Kernyitan tampak jelas di kening Winwin, alisnya bahkan menekuk tajam. " Aku akan tetap datang lihat saja. Jaehyun juga pasti akan setuju." Gumamnya dan akhirnya pemuda China itu memasuki kelasnya yang sudah cukup ramai.

.

.

Yuta mengobrak-abrik isi lemari pakaian Taeyong guna mencari baju yang dirasa pas untuknya. Dan sial sekali semua baju Taeyong berukuran besar. Yuta menghela napas, ia mengambil kemeja merah panjang dan celana pendek selutut dan memakainya secepat mungkin. Yuta tersenyum saat menatap pantulan dirinya dari cermin besar yang berada tepat di samping lemari pakaian Taeyong. " Tidak heran, aku sangat tampan." Gumamnya percaya diri. Yuta berjalan ke arah meja belajar Taeyong. Membuka laci dan mendapati banyak sekali kertas HVS di sana. Yuta tersenyum lebar, mencari kertas ternyata tidak sesulit ini, ia tidak perlu mencarinya ke toko alat tulis dulu karena Yuta agak cenderung pemalas masalahnya. Yuta mendengus, meratapi nasibnya sebagai sesorang dari bangsa polip yang tidak memiliki kemampuan menciptakan benda seperti bangsa duyung. Tapi apa boleh buat, ia hanya perlu membuat kertas itu penuh dengan tulisan-tulisan yang akan membantu dalam rencananya nanti, dengan bantuan sihir tentu saja.

" Aku butuh seragam dan orang tua. Bagaimana ya? Untuk seragam tidak masalah tapi bagaimana dengan orang tua? Aku bukan jin yang bisa berubah bentuk." Keluhnya, tanpa sengaja matanya menatap seperangkat komputer yang ada di meja tepat di samping meja belajar Taeyong. Kedua meja itu menyambung jadi Yuta tidak perlu susah-susah berjalan karena ia hanya perlu menggeser tubuhnya.

" Manusia memang cerdas mereka bisa menciptakan kotak menyebalkan ini tapi tetap saja aku lebih cerdas. Tuhan, semoga saja mereka memberikan informasi sedetail mungkin di sini." Gumamnya. Yuta itu suka sekali memuji kepandaian orang lain, namun ia juga sangat suka membanggakan dirinya sendiri. Yuta merasa sangat bersyukur, hidup beratus juta tahun membuatnya tidak buta akan teknologi. Yuta menghidupkan komputer yang untungnya sudah tersambung dengan saluran wifi dan mulai berselancar di interner. Mencari informasi tentang SM Senior High. Maaf saja, tadi sebelum Taeyong pergi Yuta sempat membaca tulisan dilambang sekolah yang ada di jas sekolah yang Taeyong kenakan, dari situlah Yuta tahu Taeyong sekolah dimana.

" Wow sepertinya sekolah orang kaya. Tidak heran sih jika melihat rumahnya saja sudah sebesar ini." Yuta menatap kagum foto bangunan sekolah itu, terlihat sangat megah dan luar biasanya webside yang dibukanya ini menyediakan gambar dengan format 4D, jadi Yuta bisa melihatnya dari segala sisi. " Ah ketemu. Bodoh sekali kenapa mereka menyediakan regristrasi pindah sekolah secara online? Bukankah hanya ada pendaftaran online untuk siswa tahun pertama saja? Haha ini akan sangat mudah, aku tidak perlu membawa orang tua palsu." Yuta benar-benar sangat senang, ia segera mengisi regristrasi, melampirkan semua scan data yang telah dimanipulasinya dengan bantuan sihir, melampirkan foto dan semua persyaratan yang lain. Yuta ingin tertawa, ini sangat menyenangkan, membuat adrenalinnya terpacu. Membodohi manusia bodoh memang hobinya. Karena Yuta mengangap semua orang bodoh kecuali Teyong dan orang-orang yang baik, karena Taeyong baik dan orang baik pasti cerdas menurut Yuta. " Selesai. Aku bisa mengejutkan Taeyong hari senin nanti ahahaha."

TBC

Astaga ini random ya? Maafkan saya~ aku ngetiknya gak terlalu panjang takut kalian pada bosen karena gak abis-abis bacanya. Aku lagi kena WB T.T. Chap ini focus ke Yuta yang mau ikut sekolah Taeyong itu aja. Aku ijin hiatus sampai beberapa waktu jadi aku update ini cepet, aku mohon maaf ff yang lain akan terbengkalai. Tapi setelah aku hiatus aku janji akan lanjut semuanya kok. Cukup itu aja yang ingin aku katakan. Jangan kangen ya XD

Terimakasih untuk _**JenTababy, Johntenny, Kim991, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, Miftah Jannah, liaoktaviani. joaseo, Unnayus, Yuyu arxinn, Kenyutil, ParkHara1997, Kalsium, CaraTen, kiyo, guntz21, A. Tsam.**_ Jangan lupa Read and Reviewnya XD


	3. Chapter 3

**POLYP**

Declaimer :

Member NCT milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa dan orang tua mereka masing-masing. Saya hanya meminjam nama gak lebih.

Rated : M (Cuma cari aman)

Genre : Supranatural, Fantasy, Romance

Pair : TaeYu (Yang lain menyusul)

Warning :

Fic ini mengandung tema BxB dan typo yang bertebaran. Fic ini tidak menyangkut ajaran dari agama manapun, ini hanya sebuah imajinasi author maaf jika ada yang tersinggung. Jika tidak suka lebih baik klik tombol close saja.

.

.

Taeyong menghela napas panjang, ia memang sudah tahu jika dua orang paling menyebalkan ini akan memaksa untuk menginap di rumahnya. Sebenarnya Taeyong tidak masalah sama sekali dengan kedatangan mereka saat ini. Hanya saja, untuk situasi yang sekarang ini Taeyong harus melakukan apa? Masalahnya ia sedang menampung manusia – ah bukan, tapi seorang polip di rumahnya.

Sebenarnya Taeyong hanya takut jika kedua pemuda yang entah kenapa setiap akhir pekan selalu datang untuk menginap di rumahnya ini akan melihat Yuta. Bukan masalah juga sebenarnya jika Yuta sedang dalam wujud normalnya. Taeyong hanya takut saat ia pulang nanti mereka melihat sepasang sayap besar menyembul dari punggung Yuta. Dan mereka berdua akan berlari ketakutan sambil berteriak **" SETAN."** Ya, walaupun Taeyong sebenarnya saja bingung yang setan mereka berdua, dirinya sendiri atau Yuta?

Sebenarnya bisa saja Taeyong beralibi jika Yuta itu adalah sepupunya yang sangat menggilai cosplay. Tapi percuma, karena Winwin dan Jaehyun sangat tahu kalau ia sedikitpun tak ada silsilah keturunan Jepang dalam keluarganya.

Taeyong pasrah, jika mereka berdua melihat Yuta maka Taeyong akan menjawab seperlunya saja. Namun jauh dalam hatinya Taeyong tetap berharap mereka berdua tak akan melihat wujud polip seorang Nakamoto Yuta. Kalau wujud manusianya ya sudah tidak apa-apa.

" Seperti biasa, rumah Taeyong hyung selalu terlihat bersih. Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan semuanya sendirian hyung? Rumahmu ini tidak kecil loh." Tanya Jaehyun.

Pemuda tinggi berkulit sangat putih itu selalu kagum dengan kebersihan rumah Taeyong. Tidak heran sih untuk seorang _Mysophobia_ seperti hyungnya yang satu ini.

" Jaehyun benar hyung. Kenapa bisa begitu?" Kali ini giliran Winwin yang bertanya.

Taeyong hanya memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Ia bosan mendengar pertanyaan ini karena setiap kali berkunjung ke rumahnya dua pemuda ini selalu menanyakan hal yang sama, pertanyaan klasik yang terlalu membosankan untuk ia jawab setiap harinya.

KRIET. Sepi, Taeyong mengernyit heran saat tidak mendapati Yuta di sana _. 'Apa dia pergi?'_ Pikir Taeyong. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak mungkin mengingat kemarin pemuda manis itu memohon padanya agar mengijinkannya tinggal di rumahnya, ya walaupun tidak selamanya pemuda manis itu tinggal, hanya untuk sementara waktu saja sih.

BRUK. Winwin dan Jaehyun menjatuhkan tubuh mereka di atas sofa empuk di rumah itu. Mengundang helaan napas malas dari Taeyong.

" Aku mandi dulu."

" Hyung ikut." Rengek Winwin yang langsung dihadiahi pelototan tajam oleh Taeyong, dan itu membuat Jaehyun tertawa keras karena senang melihat Winwin yang saat ini cemberut.

…

Winwin merasa tubuhnya sangat lengket. Padahal ia hanya bermain PS dengan Jaehyun sejak 3 jam yang lalu. Kalau Taeyong? Sepertinya pemuda bermuka tembok itu sedang memasak. Winwin mencium bau makanan dari arah dapur soalnya.

"Jae, mau ikut mandi?"

" Nanti saja, aku sedang sibuk." Benar, Jaehyun memang sedang sibuk saat ini dengan tayangan tinju yang ditayangkan oleh salah satu stasiun tv.

Winwin mengangkat bahunya tak perduli, pemuda China itu lebih memilih untuk berjalan ke arah kamar tamu, ia dan Jaehyun selalu tidur di situ jika mereka menginap di rumah ini.

Winwin mengernyitkan keningnya bingung begitu melihat kaos biru besar dan celana pendek yang tergeletak di atas kasur saat ia membuka pintu tadi. Seingat Winwin, ia dan Jaehyun tak pernah meninggalkan satu pakaian pun di tempat ini karena Taeyong bilang jika pemuda berwajah dingin itu tak ingin menampung barang-barang mereka berdua karena Taeyong tidak mau menyimpannya.

 _' Baju siapa?'_ Pikir Winwin.

Kernyitan di keningnya semakin kentara saat ia mendengar suara guyuran air dari dalam kamar mandi yang letaknya tak begitu jauh dari ranjang.

Winwin bergidik takut saat mendengarnya, Winwin yakin sekali ini bukan perbuatan nakal dari makhluk halus berjenis hantu. Winwin mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, mencari benda apapun untuk dijadikan senjata yang sekiranya dapat melumpuhkan orang di kamar mandi sana yang menurutnya adalah seorang pencuri.

Bukan salah Winwin juga jika ia berpikiran seperti itu karena kenyataan yang Winwin ketahui mereka bertiga hanya bertiga di rumah ini.

CEKLEK. Winwin bersorak dalam hati karena pintunya tidak dikunci. Walaupun ia merasa sangat heran, kenapa pencuri itu tidak mengunci pintu kamar mandinya dari dalam? Bukankah ini sangat beresiko sekali untuk ketahuan? Tapi siapa yang perduli, namanya pencuri tetap saja pencuri.

" KENA KAU DASAR PENCU – EH?"

Winwin terpaku, matanya membulat dengan mulut menganga tak percaya begitu ia masuk kedalam kamar mandi itu. Di sana, lebih tepatnya di bawah shower yang menyala, ia melihat seorang pemuda bersayap putih besar tengah mandi membelakanginya.

 _" Malaikat? Sepertinya bukan."_ Pikir Winwin sekilas.

" Eh?"

Winwin semakin terkejut saat pemuda itu membalikkan tubuh telanjangnya dan menatap Winwin dengan pandangan terkejut. Bukan hanya Winwin saja sebenarnya, pemuda aneh namn manis di depannya sepertinya jauh lebih terkejut dari Winwin.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik …

" KYAAAAAAAAAA SIAPA KAU?"

" TAEYONG HYUNG ADA HANTU."

BRUK. Mereka berdua berteriak kencang begitu sadar. Yuta tak sengaja melemparkan botol shampoo di tangannya ke arah Winwin sampai pemuda tampan agak imut itu terjatuh keras di lantai.

" Winwin ada ap..." Jaehyun tidak melanjutkan bicaranya saat ia melihat Yuta. Seperti Winwin sebelumnya, ia juga melihat Yuta dengan pandangan tak percaya. Bagaimana ada makhluk seperti itu di sini? Kurang lebih begitulah yang sedang Jaehyun pikirkan saat ini.

" Jaehyun, Winwin kena... Oh astaga."

Taeyong segera berlari ke arah Yuta yang masih berdiri mematung dan memeluknya dengan erat. Mencoba menutupi tubuh yang telanjangnya saat ini. Jujur, Taeyong tidak mau kepolosan kedua adiknya yang sangat menyebalkan ini menjadi tercemar begitu saja setelah melihat Yuta dalam keadaan _naked._

" Hyung dia..."

" Aku akan jelaskan nanti bisa kau bawa Winwin keluar dulu?"

Jaehyun menganggukan kepalanya dan dengan segera menarik tangan Winwin untuk diajaknya keluar daari kamar mandi, meninggalkan Taeyong yang masih memeluk pemuda yang menurutnya sangat aneh itu. Jujur saja, Jaehyun agak merasa takut melihat sayap besar itu.

Taeyong melepaskan pelukannya begitu dirasa kedua adiknya itu sudah tidak ada. Ditangkupnya pipi Yuta dengan kedua tangannya. Membuat fokus pemuda manis itu sepenuhnya teralihkan padanya.

" Kau tidak apa-apa? Tidak ada yang terluka? Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

" Aku hanya ingin mandi."

" Kenapa tidak mandi di kamarku saja? Maksudku kau bisa mandi di kamarku."

" Tapi kan kau yang bilang kalau aku boleh menempati kamar ini. Masa aku tidak boleh mandi di sini?"

Taeyong menghela napas menanggapi jawaban jujur Yuta. Ya, memang Taeyong sendiri yang memerintahkan Yuta untuk tinggal di kamar ini karena mana ingat ia kalau dua adiknya itu akan menginap disini bahkan setiap akhir pekannya. Taeyong menghela napas panjang, entah kenapa ia merasa sangat idiot sekarang.

Ditariknya tangan Yuta ke arah ranjang. Tenang saja mereka berdua tidak akan melakukan apapun.

" Hilangkan dulu sayapmu! Mereka bisa menangis nanti kalau kau datang dalam keadaan seperti itu." Perintah Taeyong. Yuta mengangguk, pemuda manis itu memejamkan matanya dan sayap itu hilang begitu saja. Meninggalkan wujud Yuta yang terlihat normal.

Taeyong mengambil kaos biru yang ada di atas ranjang dan memakaikannya pada Yuta, sebenarnya Yuta menolak tapi tatapan tajam Taeyong membuatnya menciut begitu saja. Hello, ia ini seorang polip. Ia jauh lebih kuat dari Taeyong tapi kenapa Yuta bisa takut hanya dengan melihat tatapan intimidasi Taeyong.

' _Apa Taeyong dulunya seorang iblis? Menyeramkan sekali.'_ Pikir Yuta ngawur.

Saat Taeyong mengambil celananya, ia menatap Yuta dengan pandangan sedikit aneh. Membuat yang ditatap memerah seketika.

" A-aku bisa memakai itu sendiri."

Taeyong tertawa melihat tingkah Yuta yang sangat menggemaskan. Ia bahkan tidak bisa untuk tidak mengacak surai coklat itu. Membuat sang pemilik rambut mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan lucu.

" Ayo keluar. Kita harus menjelaskan pada mereka."

" Apa tidak apa-apa?" Taeyong hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ditariknya tangan Yuta, menuntun pemuda manis itu untuk menemui kedua adik bodohnya.

Mereka berdua mendudukkan tubuh mereka di kursi yang masih tersisa. Mereka di dapur sekarang, dengan nasi putih dan sup kimchi terhidang diatasnya. Ternyata benar apa yang Taeyong pikirkan sebelumnya. Mereka berdua pasti ada di tempat ini. Mana mungkin orang dengan ukuran lambung raksasa seperti Winwin terutama Jaehyun tahan dengan bau makanan?

Jaehyun dan Winwin menatap Yuta dengan pandangan terkejut. Karena seingat mereka pemuda dengan wajah yang keterlaluan manisnya itu memiliki sayap di belakang punggungnya tadi. Tapi di mana sayap itu sekarang?

" Kita makan dulu! Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya nanti." Mereka semua mengangguk mengerti. Dan memulai acara makan mereka dalam diam. Bahkan Jaehyun dan Winwin memilih untuk fokus dengan makanannya. Padahal biasanya kedua orang yang menurut Taeyong idiot itu akan memulai pertengkaran dengan saling merebut makanan satu sama lain.

Kegiatan menyantap makanan itu terjadi dalam kurun waktu yang tak terlalu lama mengingat begitu laparnya mereka. Ini masih sore sebenarnya, tapi tidak salah kan kalau mereka makan lebih awal sebelum waktunya makan malam? Bukankah makan malam kurang begitu baik bagi kesehatan? Tidak tahu juga sih tapi sepertinya benar. Kalaupun iya mereka lapar lagi, mereka bisa memasak ramen.

" Hyung." Winwin menatap Taeyong dengan pandangan meminta penjelasan, begitu pula dengan Jaehyun.

" Dengarkan aku baik-baik jangan ada yang menyela ucapanku!"

Kali ini mereka tidak menjawab, tapi dilihat dari tatapan mereka sepertinya mereka mengerti.

Taeyong menghela napas berat, ia mulai menceritakan apa-apa saja yang sekiranya perlu ia ceritakan. Dan menyimpan salah satu cerita pertemuannya dengan Yuta. Tentu saja Taeyong tidak akan mengatakan bahwa waktu itu Yuta terjatuh dalam kolamnya dalam keadaan benar-benar telanjang, seperti di kamar mandi tadi. Bisa-bisa mereka mengejeknya mesum setelah ini.

" Jadi Yuta hyung sedang di buru oleh organisasi aneh itu?" Tanya Jaehyun.

Mereka berdua menatap Yuta dengan iba. Mereka tidak tahu kehidupan pemuda semanis Yuta bisa seberat itu. Apalagi Yuta telah hidup selama 430 juta tahun yang lalu. Pasti itu semua sangat berat bagi Yuta.

Sebenarnya mereka berdua sangat penasaran. Kenapa fisik Yuta terlihat masih sangat muda? Apa benar menghisap sesame jiwa polip bisa membuat polip yang lain menjadi immortal? Tapi kenapa manusia memakan manusia lainnya mereka tidak bisa immortal seperti Yuta? Kurang lebih pertanyaan seperti itulah yang ada di kepala mereka. Tapi melihat betapa beratnya kehidupan Yuta membuat mereka berdua menanyakan lebih jauh lagi.

Winwin berdiri, ia berjalan ke arah Yuta dan berhenti di samping pemuda manis itu, membuat semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu mengernyit heran. Namun semua pertanyaan mereka akan kelakuan aneh Winwin, terjawab saat Winwin memeluk Yuta dan mengelus rambut pemuda yang jauh lebih tua dengan sayang.

" Hyung tenang saja ya! Ada aku, Taeyong hyung, dan Jaehyun yang akan membantu hyung."

Yuta mengangguk dalam pelukan Winwin. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lebar. Membuat siapapun yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum juga. Siapa yang tahu kalau senyum itu dapat menular.

" Hyung jadi kakakku saja ya hyung?" Tanya Winwin yang dijawabi anggukan senang oleh Yuta.

" Kalau aku hyung?"

" Kau juga adikku Jaehyunie."

" Yeyyy Kami sayang Yuta hyung." Jaehyun berdiri an ikut memeluk Yuta seperti yang Winwin lakukan. Membuat Taeyong mengernyit aneh.

Jaehyun dan Winwin melepaskan pelukan mereka pada hyung baru mereka, dan melakukan tos sebagai tanda kebahagiaan, tentu saja mereka mau mempunyai kakak seperti Yuta. Kalau kakak seperti Taeyong? Boleh juga sebenarnya, tapi mengingat betapa menyeramkannya pemuda itu membuat mereka berdua tiba-tiba meringis mengingatnya.

" Hyung nanti tidur dengan kami ya?"

" Mau ku cincang?"

" Eh? Ampun Taeyong hyung kita cuma bercanda kok."

 **TBC**

Hallo ini aku kembali dengan polip yang entah sudah berapa hari enggak aku urusin. Sebenarnya aku udah ngetik chap ini minggu lalu, tapi karena ada sedikit kendala di laptop aku, jadi aku updatenya gak bareng OSM sama WIMT. Maafkeun saya DX

Gak adakah yang mau Tanya atau nebak gitu kenapa genrenya M? Hahaha aku sendiri juga gak tahu XD

Btw, terimakasih untuk **ziaprlfauzi, Min Milly, Kalsium, Johntenny, liataviani. joaseo, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, Yuta Noona, JenTababy, Yuyu arxlnn.**

Salam dari saya, istri bang malika aka Haechan tercinta XD


	4. Chapter 4

**POLYP**

Declaimer :

Member NCT milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa dan orang tua mereka masing-masing. Saya hanya meminjam nama gak lebih.

Rated : M (Cuma cari aman)

Genre : Supranatural, Fantasy, Romance

Pair : TaeYu (Yang lain menyusul)

Warning :

Fic ini mengandung tema BxB dan typo yang bertebaran. Fic ini tidak menyangkut ajaran apapun, ini hanya sebuah imajinasi author maaf jika ada yang tersinggung. Jika tidak suka lebih baik klik tombol close saja.

.

.

" Aku berangkat dulu. Jaga diri baik-baik, aku tidak mau tanggung jawab kalau kau kenapa-kenapa mengerti?" Ujar Taeyong seraya menepuk puncak kepala pemuda manis di hadapannya yang hanya dijawabi dengan anggukan patuh. Taeyong tersenyum singkat, dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke sekolah meninggalkan Yuta seorang diri.

Yuta menatap punggung Taeyong yang mulai menjauh. Pemuda manis itu dengan buru-buru masuk ke dalam kamar tamu, mengambil seragam serta keperluan sekolah lainnya yang telah ia siapkan dan ia simpan dengan baik di dalam lemari yang telah di berinya sihir agar Jaehyun dan Winwin tidak dapat melihat barang-barangnya saat menginap.

Bukannya Yuta tak berani menaruh perlengkapannya itu di kamar Taeyong mengingat mulai sabtu malam lalu ia akan sekamar dengan Taeyong kedepannya. Tapi kalau Taeyong tahu kan nanti namanya bukan kejutan lagi. Yuta ingin membuat Taeyong berteriak karena terkejut saat melihatnya berkeliaran di sekolah nanti. Jahil? Memang sudah dari sananya Yuta jahil.

" Wah aku sangat tampan." Teriaknya heboh saat menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin besar yang ada di kamar itu. Jangan tanya kenapa Yuta bisa mendapatkan seragam secepat itu. Karena ini semua berkat bantuan sihir yang dimilikinya. Tidak, ia tidak bisa menciptakan baju segampang itu. Ia hanya menggandakan uang yang Taeyong berikan padanya yang kemudian ia gunakan untuk membeli seragam secara online. Tenang saja, semua uang itu asli. Bukankah Yuta sangat hebat?

Yuta menatap jam dinding di atas kaca besar itu. Dan matanya membulat dengan sempurna begitu melihat jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 7:15.

" SIAL AKU TELAT ARRRRH." Yuta mengambil tas selempangnya dan berlari begitu saja. Namun ia tiba-tiba berhenti begitu sampai di ruang tamu. Pemuda manis itu memiringkan kepalanya sebentar untuk berpikir. Ia merasa bahwa ia melupakan sesuatu.

" OH IYA SAYAP." Teriaknya lagi entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Yuta memejamkan matanya sesaat, dan sayap putih besar muncul dari punggungnya. Pemuda manis itu merapalkan mantra tanpa suara yang membuat keberadaannya sekarang tak kasat mata, dengan begini ia tidak perlu khawatir lagi dengan orang-orang yang mungkin saja akan berteriak heboh saat melihatnya keluar dari rumah ini nanti. Well, cukup Taeyong, Winwin dan Jaehyun yang tahu keberadaanya tidak dengan yang lain karena itu akan sangat berbahanya apalagi dengan wujud polip seperti ini. Maka dari itu Yuta akan sangat berhati-hati.

.

.

Jaehyun dan Winwin menatap soal di depannya dengan sangat serius. Benar, kedua sahabat itu memang satu bangku. Dan sialnya guru matematika yang mengajar kelas mereka hari ini tengah mengadakan ulangan dadakan 50 soal dengan waktu hanya 1 jam, membuat kepala mereka panas dan rasanya ingin sekali meledak.

Well, mereka berdua bukan tipe murid pintar seperti anak-anak penyandang gelar peringkat 10 besar. Mereka hanya pemuda dengan kapasitas otak yang normal, hormone normal, kelakuan normal dengan wajah diatas abang kewajaran. Secara singkatnya mereka berdua hanya menang visual tapi tidak dengan yang lain. Sangat normal kan?

" Psssst Jae." Yang dipanggil melirik keasal suara orang yang telah memangglnya, Winwin. Sungguh, Jaehyun sedang pusing sekarang karena ia hanya bisa mengerjakan 15 dari 50 soal. Sial, soal matematika memang mengerikan, tingkat mengerikan saat mengerjakan soal matematika sama mengerikannya seperti saat ia berhadapan dengan Taeyong. Perpaduan antara matematika dan Taeyong adalah sesuatu yang tak ingin Jaehyun lihat sampai kapanpun itu, karena Jaehyun sudah ngeri sendiri hanya dengan membayangkannya saja.

" Apa sih Win? Kerjakan sendiri dong jangan mengandalkanku."

" Hah? Jangan asal bicara, siapa juga yang minta jawabanmu. Coba lihat itu!"

Jaehyun menoleh kearah yang Winwin tunjuk. Serang pemuda yang berdiri membelakangi jendela kelas mereka yang letaknya tepat di samping Winwin. Pemuda itu tengah berbicara dengan Jung sonsaengnim. Entah kenapa Jaehyun merasa cukup familiar dengan pemuda itu walaupun hanya melihat punggungnya. Dan pemuda itu menoleh membuat mereka berdua berteriak seketika.

" YUTA HYUNG."

" KALIAN BERDUA KELUAR DARI KELASKU SEKARANG JUGA!"

.

.

Yuta menggaruk tengkuknya merinding, sepertinya ada yang memanggil namanya. Pemuda manis itu menggelengkan kepalanya guna mengusir pikiran seram yang melanda otaknya. Yuta memang polip, tapi tetap saja polip mempunyai rasa takut akan hantu seperti manusia biasa. Apalagi Yuta sering sekali melihat bentuk mereka yang terkadang sangat tidak wajar, membuat tubuhnya merinding lagi.

Yuta berlari mengejar Jung sonsaengnim yang berhenti di depan kelas 12 C. Dan Yuta mengangguk dengan sangat patuh saat Jung sonsaengnim memberikan isyarat padanya agar mengikuti wanita cantik itu memasuki kelas yang hanya di sambut dengan pandangan ingin tahu dari penghuninya. Membuat Yuta merasa gugup dan senang disaat yang bersamaan.

Yuta mengamati sekitar, ia tak memperdulikan omongan Jung sonsaengnim dan lebih memilih melihat ekspresi murid di kelas ini yang saat ini tengah menatapnya dengan mata berbinar.

' _Mereka kenapa?'_ Pikirnya heran.

" Yuta. Yuta-kun."

" Eh? Iya , ada apa saem?"

" Perkenalkan dirimu." Wanita itu tersenyum sesaat dan menyuruh Yuta untuk segera memperkenalkan diri disertai dengan tepukan pelan di bahu kirinya. Yuta mengangguk mengerti.

Pemuda manis itu menatap ke depan dengan tangan yang memilin ujung seragam, ia tampak gugup dengan wajahnya yang agak memerah. Berkenalan di depan banyak orang tak sama seperti saat ia berkenalan dengan Taeyong, Jaehyun ataupun Winwin. Rasanya sangat berbeda.

" Ano,emm Nakamoto Yuta _imnida yoroshiku_." Semua penghuni kelas itu terkekeh geli mendengar penuturan Yuta yang terdengar lucu. Tenang saja, mereka tidak mengejek mereka hanya merasa lucu saja. Membuat Yuta tanpa sadar tersenyum manis.

" Aigoo manisnya." Yuta hanya tersenyum menanggapi pujian yang entah dari siapa itu, dan menatap Jung sonsaengnim yang nampaknya mengerti dengan apa yang ia maksudkan.

" Kau duduk di sana Yuta-kun, kursi di sana kosong." Yuta mengangguk paham, ia menundukkan kepalanya sebentar memohon ijin untuk duduk di kursinya yang hanya dibalas Jung sonsaengnim dengan tepukan halus di kepalanya.

Yuta tersenyum, walaupun ia tidak sekelas dengan Taeyong sepertinya teman-teman barunya ini terlihat sangat menyenangkan. Ah, Yuta akan berusaha untuk akrab dengan semuanya –

' _Hoo polip yang manis, tapi sayang…akan segera mati'_

– Tanpa mengetahui niat buruk salah satu dari mereka.

.

.

" TAEYONG HYUNG."

" BERISIK."

Jaehyun dan Winwin hanya dapat tertawa canggung. Kedua pemuda dengan kadar kalsium yang cukup tinggi itu segera memposisikan diri untuk duduk di samping kiri dan kanan Taeyong. Membuat pemuda tampan itu merasa sangat risih.

" Hyung kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya pada kami?" Jaehyun menguncang bahu hyung menyeramkan namun tampan itu sekuat tenaga, yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan malas, membuat Jaehyun melepaskan tangannya dari Taeyong dan mendengus tak terima.

" Apa?"

" KENAPA KAU TIDAK BILANG KALAU MULAI HARI INI YUTA HYUNG SEKOLAH DI SINI SIH HYUNG?" Teriak Winwin, sekarang pemuda China itu yang menguncang bahu Taeyong membuat tatapannya yang memang sudah datar menjadi bertambah datar. Winwin meringis, tatapan Taeyong sangat menakutkan, seperti soal matematika yang dikerjakannya tadi.

" Hyung."

" Oh Yuta? Dia memang pindah…" Taeyong menghentikan ucapannya begitu merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dari pembicaraan mereka saat ini. Terlalu janggal.

" Kalian bicara apa tadi?" Taeyong menatap kedua adiknya dengan sangat tajam dan menusuk. Membuat dua pemuda yang menurutnya sangat bodoh itu hanya dapat menelan ludah paksa.

" Yuta hyung pindah kesini."

" Kalian bercanda?"

" Tidak hyung aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri benarkan Jae?" Jaehyun mengangguk dengan perkataan Winwin.

" Hyung tidak tahu?" Taeyong menggelengkan kepalanya. Entah kenapa kepalanya terasa pusing sekarang. Tenang saja ia tidak akan pingsan, apalagi di depan orang bodoh seperti Jaehyun dan Winwin. Tidak akan pernah sampai kapanpun itu, ia hanya sedang bingung saja tidak lebih.

" Kelas apa? Jangan bilang kalian tidak tahu?"

" Memang."

 _ **PLETAK PLETAK**_

" Hyung kenapa di pukul?"

" Jahat sekali."

Mereka berdua mengelus bagian kepala yang telah di pukul dengan cukup kencang oleh Taeyong. Sungguh, ini sangat sakit walaupun Taeyong hanya menggunakan 1% tenaganya sekalipun. Kalau Taeyong melakukan kekerasan pada kepala mereka seperti ini terus bisa-bisa mereka tidak hanya bodoh tapi idiot. Tapi apa mau dikata, biarpun mereka lebih tinggi dari Taeyong tetap saja mereka tidak bisa membalasnya karena Taeyong lebih kuat. Membuat mereka berdua kembali meringis hambar mengingat fakta itu.

" Kalian memang bodoh." Dan mereka hanya dapat mengerucutkan bibir saat Taeyong dapat dengan mudah mengetahui isi pikiran mereka. Eh? Taeyong bukan peramal kan? Atau pemuda tampan itu memaksa Yuta untuk memberikan sedikit sihirnya pada Taeyong agar Taeyong memiliki kekuatan seraong cenayang? Tapi mengingat cerita Yuta yang mengatakan bahwa polip tidak bisa membaca pikiran manusia sepertinya tidak mungkin. Duyung? Itu lebih tidak masuk akal lagi, mana cocok seorang Lee Taeyong menjadi salah satu dari manusia setengah ikan itu? Jika benar mereka berdua yakin sekali ika Taeyong akan terlihat sangat menggelikan.

" Eh? Hyung mau kemana?"

" Mencari Yuta."

" Ikut hyung."

" Terserah."

.

.

Dan di sinilah mereka saat ini. Berjongkok di dalam bilik toilet berukura meter dengan pintu yang di kunci dari dalam. Tenang saja, mereka tidak sedang melakukan hal-hal kotor seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Mereka juga tidak akan mati karena fentilasi bilik toilet yang mereka gunakan saat ini tergolong cukup baik. Taeyong, Jaehyun, Winwin dan juga Yuta yang tadi mereka temukan tengah memakan roti di kantin, hanya saling menatap.

Taeyong dengan tatapan tajamnya, Jaehyun dan Winwin dengan tatapan bingungnya, dan Yuta yang hanya dapat memainkan tisu toilet saking bosannya. Well, mereka sudah berjongkok di dalam bilik ini selama 5 menit dan tak ada satupun diantara mereka berempat yang berniat untuk membuka suara, membuat Yuta jengah.

" Bicarakan sesuatu aku bosan." Mereka bertiga menatap Yuta secara bersamaan, dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan membuat Yuta risih sendiri. _' Tahu begini tadi aku lanjut makan saja.'_ Pikirnya.

" Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

" Eh? Maksudnya?"

" Sejak kapan kau mendaftar di sekolah ini? Kau menggunakan sihirmu?"

"Eh? Itu? Emm, kejutan hehe." Yuta bertepuk tangan dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Membuat tiga pemuda itu tertegun sesaat.

" Jawab yang benar hyung!"

" Jaehyunie tidak boleh memerintah hyung ya."

" Maaf hyung aku lupa."

" Jawab saja!"

" Eh? I-iya." _' Kenapa Taeyong galak sekali sih? Menyeramkan.'_

Yuta menatap mereka satu persatu dengan pandangan yang entah kenapa terlihat agak aneh di mata mereka. Dan kemudian tersenyum sangat lebar. Ketiga pemuda tampan itu mundur dua langkah untuk mengantisipasi keanehan Yuta yang sepertinya akan meningkat.

" Aku ingin menjadi orang jenius…"

" Kau polip bukan orang. Kau juga sudah pintar untuk apa sekolah?" Yuta menatap Taeyong datar. Enak saja pemuda itu memotong ucapannya membuat _mood_ Yuta menjadi hancur saja. Tapi beruntung sekali Taeyong karena Yuta sudah menganggapnya sebagai orang baik jadi Yuta tak akan menghajarnya.

" Aku ingin punya banyak teman."

" Bukannya kami udah cukup hyung?" Kini Yuta menatap Winwin. Sungguh, ingin sekali ia berteriak dengan liur yang menyembur dan membanjiri wajah pemuda itu. Beruntunglah Winwin karena Yuta sudah menganggapnya sebagai adiknya sendiri maka dari itu Yuta tak akan pernah membalasnya.

" Tapi hyung bukankah lebih aman jika kau berada di rumah?"

" Aku bosan Jaehyunie. Menonton tv terus itu tidak seru. Akau bukan orang…"

" Polip." Taeyong memotong ucapannya lagi membuat Yuta bertambah kesal. Demi taring dinosaurus, bukankah seharunya ia yang membuat Taeyong kesal sekarang? Ini kenapa malah Yuta sendiri yang kesal? Apa hukum karma berlaku secepat itu hanya karena ia berniat buruk seperti membuat Taeyong berteriak dengan kepindahannya? Sepertinya tidak.

" Iya aku tahu kok, aku bukan polip antisosial jadi aku butuh teman."

" Memang ada ya hyung polip yang seperti itu?"

" Tentu saja ada Winwinie bukan manusia saa yang antisosial polip juga bisa."

" Dan mengumpankan dirimu pada orang yang berniat jahat padamu?"

" Taeyong kau ini kenapa sih? Sekolah saja aku tidak boleh, nanti kalau pemerintah tahu kau bisa dituntut loh karena tidak memperbolehkan pemuda imut sepertiku sekolah. Lagipula teman sekelasku baik dan aman."

Taeyong menghela napas, walaupun ia merasa agak aneh dengan kata imut dan aman tapi tetap saja ia merasa khawatir. Orang itu tidak bisa dilihat dari covernya, bisa saja mereka sangat baik di depan tapi busuk di belakang. Bisa saja kan? Tapi karena Yuta sepertinya yakin sekali, memang Taeyong bisa apa? Taeyong tidak bisa melarang Yuta terus menerus, Taeyong kan bukan kekasih apalagi suami Yuta. Eh?

" Terserah kau saja tapi ingat perkataanku jaga dirimu baik-baik saat tidak bersamaku mengerti?" Yuta tersenyum lebar dan memeluk leher Taeyong guna menyalurkan rasa bahagianya karena telah mendapat ijin dari Taeyong, walaupun ia sudah tahu jika Taeyong akan berkata seperti tadi tapi tetap saja Yuta senang. Sepertinya Yuta tahu kelemahan Taeyong. Yuta menyeringai, ia bisa memanfaatkan kelemahan Taeyong jika pemuda itu tak mau menuruti perkataannya nanti.

" Aku juga mau di peluk."

" Ya sudah kita pelukan berdua saja."

Yuta melepaskan pelukannya di leher Taeyong. Dan menatap ketiga pemuda di ruangan itu secara bergantian. Yuta memiringkan kepalanya sebentar untuk berpikir karena pertanyaan ini memang sudah mengganjal pikirannya sejak mereka sampai di tempat ini.

" Kenapa kita di toilet? Dan jongkok? Kaki ku sakit."

" Eh? Kenapa ya?" Dan Yuta hanya dapat menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang sangat sulit diartikan.

 **TBC**

Endingnya gaje XD masa bodo lah cuma itu yang muncul. Aku tau ini gak terlalu panjang tapi gimana ya otak aku gak kuat mikir lagi. Apalagi aku baru ngetik ini 30 menit yang lalu ah sial. Apa typonya masih banyak?

Oh iya aku akan memberikan sedikit informasi. Bagi kalian penganut Yuta uke bisa di add fanbase baru kami YutaUke Station yang berbasis di line. Kami menyediakan berbagai informasi seputar YutaxAll dan yang lainnya di id kami **_iuo8862k_** , jika ingin ingin bertanya bisa langsung pm saya .

Terimakasih untuk ** _Kalsium, chochopanda99, TenCara, Yuta Noona, Vi Jiminie, Yuyu arxlnn, Unnayus, Min Milly, liaotaviani. joaseo, JenTababy, Park RinHyun-Uchiha_** dan Reader yang lain.

Saya menerima kritik dan saran jadi jangan lupa Read and Review


	5. Chapter 5

POLYP

Declaimer : Member NCT milik orang tua mereka masing-masing, SM Entertainment dan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Saya hanya meminjam nama tidak lebih.

Pair : Taeyu (yang lain menyusul)

Genre : Fantasy/Romance

Rated : M (untuk jaga-jaga)

Warning : Fic ini mengandun dan typo yang sangat luar biasa.

...

Winwin dan Jaehyun menatap orang di depan mereka ini dengan disertai kening yang berkerut dalam. Sebenarnya mereka memang tengah mengamati Yuta yang saat ini sedang memakan setoples biskuit coklat dengan ekspresi gembira. Oh, jangan lupakan susu coklat di depannya. Entah saking laparnya atau bagaimana, Yuta bahkan tak menawari Jaehyun dan Winiwin. Membuat Taeyong selaku pemilik rumah ingin sekali memukul kepala mereka satu persatu.

Kedua pemuda dengan kadar ketampanan yang berbeda itu mencoba unntuk mengabaikan bagaimana imutnya wajah Yuta saat ini walaupun itu agak sedikit sulit, karena yang menjadi perhatian utama mereka berdua adalah sepasang sayap lebar berwarna putih layaknya sayap merpati di balik punggung pemuda manis yang lebih tua beratus juta tahun dari mereka itu.

Tenang saja, mereka ada di rumah Taeyong saat ini. Jadi mereka semua tak perlu takut akan orang-orang yang mungkin akan heboh saat melihat wujud asli Yuta. Taeyong juga sudah mengunci pintu rumahnya jadi semuanya aman terkendali.

Jaehyun memegang satu bulu sayap Yuta yang tampak mencuat. Sungguh, demi apapun Jaehyun tak pernah memegang bulu sehalus itu. Bulu burung merpati sungguhan saja tidak sehalus milik Yuta, Jaehyun seperti sedang memegang udara, tak merasakan apapun. Karena gemas, Jaehyun mencabutnya. Hingga membuat sang pemilik bulu terkejut.

PLAK. " SAKIT BODOH." Yuta menjitak kepala Jaehyun yang saat ini mengelus kepalanya dengan bibir mengerucut tak terima. Enak saja, Jaehyun kan tidak sengaja kenapa harus dipukul? Begitu pikirnya.

Winwin mengambil bulu yang telah Jaehyun cabut dan mengamatinya dengan wajah berbinar, Winwin mengendusnya dan penciumannya tiba-tiba merasa penuh. Ini sungguh ajaib, bulu sayap Yuta memiliki bau yang harum.

Kening Winwin tampak mengerut tampak memikirkan sesuatu yang memang agak sedikit janggal. Winwin penasaran, apa pemuda manis berumur sangat tua itu memang selalu melumuri sayapnya dengan minyak? Atau menyemprotnya dengan parfum super mahal setiap waktu? Namun, melihat keadaan Yuta yang sepertinya tidak memiliki apapun kecuali pakaian pemberian Taeyong sepertinya tidak mungkin.

Memangnya untuk membeli parfum apalagi yang berharga mahal, Yuta mendapatkan uang dari mana? Membuat uang sendiri? Tapi Yuta sendiri bilang hanya bangsa duyung yang dapat menciptakan benda, sedangkan Yuta adalah polip bukan duyung.

" Lemon? tidak, vanilla? Sepertinya juga tidak, coklat? Sebenarnya ini bau apa sih? Kenapa enak sekali?" Winwin mengerang frustasi. Membuat Yuta, Jaehyun dan Taeyong menatap pemuda tampan cenderung imut itu dengan pandangan heran.

Lihat saja, Winwin tengah mengacak rambutnya sambil mengendus bulu sayap Yuta dengan rakus. Entahlah, tapi mereka bertiga entah kenapa merasa horor sendiri, karena Winwin terlihat seperti orang gila yang mendapatkan mainan baru saat ini.

" Oh ya ampun." Yuta merebut bulu itu dari tangan Winwin, dan menggenggamnya sampai hancur tak berbentuk.

Yuta baru ingat, saat ia berada dalam wujud manusia dan wujud polip akan mengeluarkan aroma yang sangat berbeda. Polip memiliki aroma memabukkan yang terlalu pekat, terutama pada area sayapnya. Tapi tidak dengan wujud manusianya. Yuta sendiri juga bingung kenapa bisa seperti itu. Yuta pernah mencoba mencium sayapnya sendiri saat ia berada dalam wujud manusianya. Dan reaksinya sama seperti Winwin.

" Yah hyung kenapa diambil?"

" Kenapa? Tidak boleh?" Tanya Yuta ketus. Pemuda manis itu menatap sengit Jaehyun dan Winwin secara bergantian. Membuat dua orang pemuda itu menggaruk tengkuknya tak mengerti.

Well, mereka kan hanya ingin melihat sayap Yuta, siapa tahu mereka boleh menyimpan bulunya walau sehelai saja untuk dipajang di kamar. Kan lumayan punya barang antik.

" Jangan pernah berpikiran untuk memajang buluku." Kata Yuta dengan penekanan dalam kalimatnya, membuat dua pemuda berkaki panjang itu tersenyum tanpa dosa. Yuta memang tidak bisa membaca pikiran, tapi ekspresi Jaehyun dan Winwin sangat jelas sekali. Yuta jadi kesal.

" Kalian kapan pulang?"

" HIEEEEEEE TAEYONG HYUNG MENGUSIR KAMI?"

" Memang."

" Bilang dong kalau ingin berduaan saja dengan Yuta hyung, dasar pelit. Padahal aku dan Winwin kan dongsaeng kesayangan Yuta hyung." Taeyong menatap dua orang itu datar.

Entah kenapa setiap kali bertemu mereka berdua Taeyong ingin sekali meninju wajah mereka satu persatu. Apalagi untuk keadaan seperti sekarang ini. Jujur saja, Taeyong merasa kalau otaknya agak sedikit panas.

" Tapi ini sudah jam 5 sore loh adik-adik ku yang manis. Kalian tidak takut dimarahi orang tua kalian?" Winwin dan Jaehyun saling menatap, dan menatap wajah Yuta setelahnya dengan ekspresi kosong.

Sepertinya Yuta benar, mereka sudah berada di rumah Taeyong selama dua jam hanya untuk melihat sayap Yuta dari dekat dengan durasi lama. Itupun mereka memaksa Yuta memperlihatkan sayapnya tadi karena rasa penasaran mereka yang memang dari dasarnya terlalu tingggi.

Mereka berdua mengambil ponsel di saku celana saat ponsel mereka berbunyi secara bersamaan, dan membaca pesan dari orangtua mereka secara bersamaan pula, membuat kepala Yuta pusing karena dua pemuda itu membaca pesan dengan volume yang cukup keras.

" Pulang yuk Win."

" Ya sudah kita pulang."

Setelah mengatakan itu mereka berdua bangkit dan berjalan ke arah pintu yang terkunci. Jaehyun membukanya dengan kunci yang memang sengaja Taeyong tinggalkan di sana, dan mereka pergi begitu saja setelah pintu kembali tertutup tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun.

" Dasar kurang ajar." Ujar Taeyong.

Yuta terkekeh kecil melihat ekspresi Taeyong yang entah sejak kapan terlihat tak enak dipandang seperti itu.

Yuta bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kamar mereka berdua. Iya kamar mereka berdua, ingat kan Taeyong memaksa Yuta sekamar dengannya setelah kedatangan Jaehyun dan Winwin saat menginap kemarin?

" Mau mandi?" Tanya Taeyong.

" Iya."

" Boleh ikut?"

" Fuck you Lee Taeyong." Umpat Yuta seraya meninggalkan Taeyong yang tertawa keras, dengan langkah terhentak.

.

.

Yuta mengerucutkan bibirnya seraya melihat Taeyong yang tengah memasak nasi goreng kimchi untuk menu makan malam mereka.

Yuta ingin sekali membantu tapi Taeyong melarang. Padahal kan Yuta sangat ingin membantu, membantu mengiris bawang misalnya, tapi tetap tidak boleh. Kata Taeyong, Yuta tidak boleh terluka, karena persediaan obat merah Taeyong sedang habis.

Alasan yang sangat tidak masuk akal, Yuta kan habis mengecek isi kotak p3k milik Taeyong kemarin. Seingat Yuta obat merahnya masih dua botol. Ya sudahlah Yuta tidak mau membantah Taeyong, kalau Taeyong marah kan Yuta yang repot. Lagipula Yuta sudah berjanji tidak akan mengusili Taeyong karena Taeyong kan orang baik.

Yuta menekuk alisnya saat Taeyong berbalik hanya untuk menatapnya dan tersenyum padanya. Yuta melengos, pokoknya Yuta sedang kesal. Taeyong pikir Yuta tidak bisa memasak apa? _'Dasar menyebalkan.'_ Pikir Yuta.

" Kau kenapa?"

Yuta tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Taeyong dan lebih memilih untuk menyantap sepiring nasi goreng kimchi yang Taeyong letakkan di depannya. Mata Yuta berbinar sesaat, namun pemuda manis itu dalam sekejap merengutkan wajahnya.

" Tidak enak." Ujar Yuta tiba-tiba, membuat Taeyong seketika menatap ke arahnya.

Terlihat Yuta yang sedang mengunyah makanannya dengan tatapan sengit yang ditujukannya pada Taeyong. Taeyong mengangkat alisnya tak mengerti, kemudian menyendok sesuap nasi di piring Yuta. Enak seperti biasa.

" Dari segi mana tidak enaknya?"

" Pokoknya tidak enak." Jawab Yuta sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Pemuda manis itu menyuapkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya sendiri dengan mata yang masih menatap Taeyong sengit. Oh, sepertinya Taeyong mengerti.

" Marah ya tidak diajak memasak?"

" Siapa juga yang marah? Tidak kok."

" Hoo~ begitu?"

Yuta mengabaikan Taeyong dan mulai memakan makanannya lagi. Yuta ingin cepat-cepat tidur masalahnya. Alasan lainnya karena ia tak ingin mengatakan pada Taeyong kalau masakannya enak.

" Katanya tidak enak kok habis?"

Yuta tak jadi memakan suapan terakhirnya, dan kembali menaruh sendok itu di meja. Yuta menatap Taeyong dengan tatapan datar, entah kenapa moodnya jadi hancur. Yuta memundurkan kursi, lalu berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar, meninggalkan Taeyong sendiri yang hanya dapat tersenyum kecil tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun.

Pemuda tampan berwajah anime itu menatap sesondok nasi yang tak jadi dimakan Yuta. Taeyong menelan ludah paksa, ia melirik kesegala arah untuk memastikan keberadaan Yuta yang sepertinya memang pergi ke kamar sekarang. Taeyong mengambil sendok itu, dan memakan makanan yang tertinggal di sana.

Taeyong mengunyahnya sepelan mungkin, pemuda tampan itu bahkan menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran kursi sambil memejamkan matanya. Mencoba meresapi rasa makanan yang terasa berbeda, lalu menelannya.

" Wow ini menegangkan." Pemuda itu menuang air ke dalam gelas dan meminumnya dalam sekali tenggak.

" Ini jauh lebih nikmat dari yang aku bayangkan." Gumamnya. Taeyong tak pernah tahu jika sendok bekas makan orang lain akan menambah cita rasa masakannya. Taeyong rasa, ia akan makan dengan sendok yang telah Yuta pakai nanti.

Taeyong mencuci piring bekas makan mereka berdua dengan senyum lebar mengembang di wajahnya. Senyum itu terlalu lebar, tampan memang, namun cenderung mengerikan karena tatapan tajamnya memancarkan semacam kilatan kasat mata. Secara normal, Taeyong merasa senang, hanya saja ia tak pandai mengatur ekspresinya sendiri sehingga tak enak dipandang seperti sekarang ini. Gila kan?

" Tsundere hah? Lucu juga." Taeyong terkekeh pelan.

Taeyong melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kamarnya dengan senyum yang masih terkembang di wajah tamannya. Namun senyum di wajah Taeyong menghilang saat pemuda tampan itu melihat Yuta yang saat ini justru bermain dengan cahaya lampu di atas sana, bukannya tidur. Sepertinya pemuda manis itu sedang bosan.

" Tidur!" Perintah Taeyong, namun Yuta mengabaikannya.

Pemuda manis itu mematikan dan menghidupkan lampu dengan cara menjentikkan jarinya, Yuta melakukannya berkali-kali dan itu membuat Taeyong jengah. Jujur saja, penglihatannya agak sedikit buruk, namun Taeyong masih bisa mengatasinya.

" Yuta tidur!"

" Tidak mau."

" Ini sudah malam."

" Pokoknya aku tidak mau."

Taeyong menghela napas pelan. Pemuda tampan itu membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Yuta, dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua.

Yuta menghentikan kegiatannya saat merasakan tangan kirinya di genggam oleh Taeyong. Dan menoleh ke arah pemuda tampan itu hendak protes. Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya begitu melihat senyum di wajah Taeyong. Yuta mengalihkan pandangannya, entah kenapa Yuta merasa horor saat melihatnya, namun sepertinya wajahnya tak bisa berbohong.

" J-jangan tersenyum seperti itu. Kau terlihat semakin mengerikan."

Taeyong terkekeh, ia yakin sekali bahwa ia melihat wajah Yuta memerah sampai telinga. Ah sial, kenapa jadi semakin imut begini? Entah Taeyong harus mengumpat atau bersyukur saking gemasnya.

NYUT. " Sakit ih." Yuta memukul tangan Taeyong yang senantiasa mencubit pipinya dengan keras.

Yuta mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, sungguh ia paling tak suka jika seseorang mencubiti pipinya karena jujur saja rasanya sakit. Biarpun bukan manusia kan Yuta tetap makhluk hidup yang bisa merasakan sakit.

Yuta bergeser, mengambil guling dan meletakkannya tepat di antara mereka, sebagai pembatas. Taeyong mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyingkirkan guling itu, namun lagi-lagi Yuta memukul tangannya.

" Tidak boleh menyentuh area kekuasanku."

" Hah? Kenapa bisa begitu?"

" Pokoknya tidak boleh."

" Inikan kamarku."

" Kalau begitu aku tidur di kamar tamu saja."

" Tidak boleh, kau tetap tidur di sini."

" Kalau begitu jangan protes kalau aku menaruh guling di tengah."

" Baiklah aku tidak akan protes lagi." Taeyong menghela napas pelan. Untuk sementara waktu ia akan menuruti kemauan Yuta, walau ingin sekali ia memeluk tubuh ringkih itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, si cantik sedang merajuk saat ini.

" Ya sudah selamat malam." Kata Taeyong, lalu memejamkan matanya.

.

.

Taeyong mengerjakan matanya saat cahaya matahari menembus gorden kamarnya. Ia ingin sekali bangun dan mandi namun ia mengurungkan niatnya saat merasakan pelukan erat di tubuhnya.

Taeyong menoleh ke samping dan mendapati tubuh Yuta yang meringkuk sambil memeluknya. Taeyong terkekeh kecil, pemuda tampan itu memiringkan tubuhnya agar berhadapan dengan Yuta, dan menatap wajah polos pemuda manis itu. Imut sekali.

Taeyong mengelus pipi putih dengan rona kemerahan itu. Sial, pipi itu terasa sangat halus. Apa semua polip memiliki pipi sehalus ini? Ini bahkan sama halusnya dengan kulit bayi. Begitulah yang ada di pikiran Taeyong.

Taeyong tak tahan untuk tak menempelkan bibirnya di pipi lucu itu dan Taeyong benar-benar melakukannya. Ah sial, Taeyong ingin melakukannya lagi namun tak jadi.

 _" Ireona."_ Ujar Taeyong seraya menepuk pelan pipi Yuta, namun pemuda cantik nan manis itu masih memejamkan matanya, si manis justru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Taeyong, membuat senyum Taeyong semakin mengembang. Sepertinya telat berangkat sekolah sekali saja tak masalah.

Taeyong masih mengamati wajah itu. Sungguh, Taeyong berani bersumpah bahwa ia tak pernah menemukan laki-laki secantik ini. Yuta benar-benar cantik dan manis. Taeyong jadi semakin gemas.

" Engh." Yuta mengerang pelan saat merasakan usapan di pipinya semakin lembut. Pemuda manis itu masih memejamkan matanya, sepertinya ia masih bermimpi indah sampai enggan membuka mata. Taeyong tersenyum melihatnya.

" Manis sekali." Taeyong jujur, bukankah ia tadi sudah bilang kalau Yuta sangat cantik dan manis?

Taeyong heran saja, kenapa makhluk seindah Yuta harus diincar oleh organisasi gelap yang Taeyong sendiri tak tahu apa namanya. Sebenarnya apa tujuan mereka? Taeyong akan menyelidikinya nanti, jika ia mendapat sedikit petunjuk. Taeyong tak ingin gegabah.

Taeyong mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Yuta dan ikut memejamkan matanya, sepertinya mereka harus membolos hari ini. Karena posisi ini terlalu nyaman, Taeyong enggan melepaskannya walau hanya sejengkalpun. Sepertinya Taeyong lupa kalau Yuta bahkan baru dua hari ini masuk sekolah.

.

.

BUK. " Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku? Jahat sekali." Yuta memukul bahu Taeyong berkali-kali begitu ia bangun dan menengok jam di atas nakas yang telah menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi.

Mereka sudah sangat telat, percuma saja kalau mereka masuk saat ini. Tidak hanya dihukum, mereka pasti akan mendapatkan poin keburukan dan langsung disuruh pulang jika mereka berdua masih nekat untuk masuk sekolah sekarang.

Yuta turun dari ranjang dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Pemuda manis itu menatap Taeyong sengit dan pergi ke arah kamar mandi. Tentu saja Yuta ingin mandi, memangnya Yuta ingin apa?

" Yuta." Yuta mengabaikan panggilan Taeyong dan segera menutup pintu kamar mandi. Yuta tak perduli, Taeyong mau berteriak seribu kalipun Yuta tak perduli.

Salah Taeyong sendiri kenapa tak membangunkannya? Sudah tahu kalau Yuta itu murid baru. Kalau sonsaengnim bertanya macam-macam besok pada Yuta bagaimana? Memangnya Taeyong mau membantu? Kelas mereka saja berbeda.

Yuta menyalakan shower setelah ia menanggalkan seluruh pakaian yang semula melekat di tubuhnya. Pemuda manis itu mengamati berbagai sabun, shampoo dan benda lain yang Yuta tak ketahui namanya.

Yuta jadi bimbang antara ingin menggunakan sabun beraroma jeruk atau mint. Yuta sedikit heran, sejak kapan Taeyong membeli sabun beraroma jeruk? Seingat Yuta kemarin hanya yang beraroma mint saja. Akhirnya Yuta memutuskan untuk memakai sabun beraroma jeruk.

TOK TOK. " Masih lama mandinya?" Tanya Taeyong dari luar.

Yuta tak menjawabnya, jujur saja ia masih marah dengan Taeyong. Salah Taeyong sendiri sih tidak membangunkan Yuta.

" Yuta."

" Ya ampun sebentar Tae-KENAPA KAU BISA MASUK?"

" Kau tidak mengunci pintu." Wajah Yuta memerah sempurna.

Ia tidak tahu bahwa ia seceroboh itu sampai lupa mengunci pintu. Yuta segera mengambil handuk yang tersampir didekatnya dan segera memenyelimuti tubuhnya dengan handuk besar itu. Yuta bersyukur handuk itu bisa menutui seluruh tubuhnya walau hanya sebatas paha, namun setidaknya ini lebih baik daripada tidak memakai apapun.

Yuta segera berlari keluar, mengabaikan Taeyong yang baru sadar dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

" Sial, pemandangan indah apa itu?" Seingat Taeyong, ia sudah tiga kali ini melihat Yuta tanpa busana.

Taeyong menampar wajahnya pelan. Sial, kenapa harus pemandangan indah itu muncul di pikirannya? Sepertinya Taeyong harus pergi ke gereja nanti, itupun kalau ia ingat. Kalau tidak ya sudah.

Taeyong membalik tubuhnya dan mengikuti Yuta yang kini telah berakaian lengkap dan berjalan ke arah dapur. Sepertinya pemuda manis itu lapar, Taeyong juga sih tapi tidak terlalu karena entah kenapa ia merasa kenyang. Padahal seingatnya ia tak memakan apapun pagi ini.

" Hah kosong?" Gumam Yuta.

Taeyong mendekati pemuda manis itu, dan ikut melihat isi kulkasnya yang memang hanya terisi beberapa potong es batu, sekotak keju, dua botol soda dan sebotol air putih. Situasi yang merepotkan, roti dan telurpun Taeyong tak punya.

" Aku lapar."

" Delivery mau?"

" Tapi aku tidak suka makanan cepat saji Taeyong, itu tidak sehat tapi aku lapar." Yuta merengut dan Taeyong menghela napas pelan.

" Terus aku harus bagaimana?" Tanya Taeyong. Pemuda manis itu tampak memikirkan sesuatu entah apa itu, dapat Taeyong pastikan kalau pemuda manis itu sedang menimang keuntungan dan kerugian jika perut rampingnya diisi oleh makanan berlemak.

" Ya sudahlah makanan apa saja yang penting aku kenyang." Katanya, setelah itu Yuta berjalan ke arah ruang tengah meninggalkan Taeyong yang lagi-lagi hanya dapat menghela napas pelan. Sungguh, manjanya Yuta itu lebih parah daripada Winwin dan Taeyong harus mulai terbiasa untuk kedepannya.

Setelah memesan makanan, Taeyong mengambil dua kaleng soda dan membawanya ke ruang tengah. Di depan TV, Yuta tampak sedang asik menonton acara reality show mingguan yang ditampilkan oleh salah satu chanel yang paling terkenal di Korea.

" Membosankan aku bahkan tidak tertawa."

" Ya sudah sini remotnya, aku ganti."

" Apa tidak ada film sekeren Naruto? Aku rindu Sasuke~" Ingatkan Taeyong untuk tak menciumnya sekarang juga.

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menonton berita. Sebenarnya Taeyong mulai mengantuk karena menonton berita dan drama adalah hal yang paling membosankan menurutnya. Tapi saat Taeyong ingin menonton vearity show yang sempat mereka tonton tadi, Yuta melarangnya.

" Tunggu Taeyong." Yuta menatap berita yang sedang ditayangkan dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

Entah kenapa Taeyong merasa perasaannya tak enak, ia tak begitu jelas mendengarkan isi beritanya namun ia sempat membaca judul berita yang mereka tonton saat ini.

 _Penampakan malaikat jatuh dikawasan kota Seoul, Korea Selatan_ _. Sabtu, 4 Maret 2017_.

Dengan disertai foto buram yang memang menampakkan sesosok makhluk seukuran manusia dengan sayap putih besar terjatuh dari langit, tidak begitu jelas, namun Taeyong tahu siapa malaikat jatuh yang dimaksud itu. Karena makhluk itulah yang jatuh di kolam renangnya dan sedang duduk di sampingnya saat ini.

" Yuta." Panggil Taeyong, namun orang yang dipanggilnya masih menatap TV dengan tatapan kosongnya, bahkan setelah acaranya berganti.

" Taeyong-ah aku..." Yuta menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang

" Ketahuan ya?"

" Tidak Yuta, jangan berpikiran buruk seperti itu. Apa kau tidak melihat beritanya tadi? Berita itu bilang penampakan malaikat jatuh bukan polip. Tenang saja oke."

" Tapi itu di Seoul Taeyong. Dan rumahmu juga di Seoul."

" Seoul itu luas Yuta."

" Tapi aku takut Tae."

" Ssstt sudah jangan dipikirkan lagi." Taeyong menarik bahu Yuta dan merengkuhnya. Sungguh, Taeyong juga merasa takut sekarang. Taeyong juga takut Yuta dalam bahaya. Taeyong terlalu takut, belum genap seminggu mereka bertemu dan Taeyong tak mau berpisah dengan Yuta begitu saja.

Taeyong mengeratkan pelukannya. Yuta memang tidak menangis, pemuda manis itu hanya diam, hanya saja tubuhnya bergetar, menandakan kalau pemuda manis itu sedang dilanda ketakutan yang sangat mendalam sekarang.

" Aku akan melindungimu, aku janji. Tolong percaya padaku."

.

.

Pemuda tampan bertubuh tinggi itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan. Ditatapnya kertas berisi alamat rumah teman sekolahnya yang entah kenapa tidak masuk dihari keduanya masuk sekolah tanpa memberikan keterangan apapun.

Pemuda tampan itu berhenti di depan rumah besar keluarga Lee. Pemuda tampan itu mengernyitkan keningnya, sedikit ragu dengan alamat yang dibawanya. Karena seingatnya rumah ini adalah rumah dari Lee Taeyong yang terkenal dingin itu.

Pemuda itu menghela napas pelan, membuka gerbang yang dengan cerobohnya tak terkunci, dan memasuki area pekarangan rumah yang ia akui memang cukup asri. Pemuda tampan itu berhenti tepat di depan pintu besar yang tertutu rapat. Pemuda tampan itu mulai ragu, apa tidak ada orang di rumah ini? Rumah ini terlihat sangat sepi.

Pemuda itu memencet bel sebanyak tiga kali. Namun tak ada seorangpun yang membukanya. Saat pemuda itu hendak berbalik, terdengar suara lembut yang baru dua hari ini didengarnya menyapa indera pendengarnya, seketika ia menghentikan langkahnya.

" Johnny?"

Pemuda tampan bernama Johnny itu tersenyum begitu mendapati sang pemuda manis bersurai coklat teman barunya, Yuta berdiri di ambang pintu. Sial, pemuda manis itu terlihat bersinar.

" Ayo masuk dulu."

" Tidak perlu Yuta. Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini saja kok. Jung sonsaengnim memberikan banyak sekali catatan, aku takut kau tertinggal jadi aku menyalinkannya untukmu. Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Johnny saat melihat kulit putih Yuta yang terlihat agak memucat.

" Iya aku sedang sakit, lainkali aku akan membuat surat ijin. Terimakasih banyak ya kau baik sekali."

Johnny tersenyum karena ia melihat sesuatu dipunggung pemuda manis itu. Oh, mungkin jika orang lain yang melihat Yuta, mereka tak akan melihat apa-apa. Tapi Johnny punya penglihatan yang sedikit berbeda.

" Sama-sama, oh ya aku pulang dulu sepertinya sebentar lagi hujan."

Yuta mengangguk dan mengatakan terimakasih sekali lagi yang hanya dijawabi Johnny dengan kekehan ringan dengan disertai tepukan pelas di kepala Yuta.

Lalu pemuda tampan itu pergi dengan disertai senyum tipisnnya. Senyum tipis yang terlihat sangat tampan namun memiliki berjuta makna jika dilihat lebih teliti.

" Sayap yang indah, sayang sekali tidak disembunyikan dengan baik." Pemuda tampan itu mengeluarkan ponselnya, mengetik beberapa pesan sebelum kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Johnny merasa senang, terlalu senang malahan. Sepertinya hari-harinya ke depan akan terasa semakin menyenangkan. Karena ia telah mendapatkan objek baru. Objek berupa makluk purba yang sangat berharga dan langka, makhluk yang sudah dinantinya sejak dua tahun yang lalu.

Johnny berjanji, ia akan memusnahkannya dan menyatukannya bersama dengan debu. Seperti yang pimpinan Black Sider inginkan. Menghancurkan polip dan mahluk sebangsanya. Karena mereka, bisa menghancurkan manusia normal suatu hari nanti.

.

.

TBC

I'm comeback. Ada yang kangen? Wkwkwkwk. Hiatusku gak lama-lama banget kan? Cuma sebulan XD Yah, aku gak terlalu jago bikin proses menuju konflik jadi ya udah begini aja. Aku tau ini pendek, tapi wb menyerang. Gimana dong? Btw, maaf ya kalau banyak typo soalnya aku gak edit gak bales revview juga gak sempet. Yaudahlah ya cukup basa-basinya.

Terimakasih untuk _Driedleaves, kiyo, JenTababy, TenCara, Kim991, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, liaoktaviani. joaseo, Yeseul Nam, Min Milly, Vi Jimine, leejegun, chocopanda99, essens_. Saya menerima kritik dan saran jadi jangan lupa read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

POLYP

Declaimer : Member NCT milik orangtua merek masing-masing, SM Entertainment, dan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Saya hanya meminjam nama tidak lebih.

Pair : TaeYu *yang lain menyusul*

Genre : Fantasy/Romance

Rated : M -

Warning : B X B, TYPO.

.

.

.

Yuta melihat-lihat buku catatan yang Johnny pinjamkan padanya sore tadi dan mengabaikan Taeyong yang tengah menatapnya dalam.

Yuta bertepuk tangan dan tersenyum lebar saat melihatnya, ia sangat kagum dengan kerapihan tulisan tangan Johnny walaupun Yuta agak kesulitan saat membacanya.

Oke Yuta bisa banyak bahasa mengingat ia harus menyesuaikan diri hidup diantara manusia normal selama 430 juta tahun tapi tetap saja Yuta merasa kesusahan mengingat ia mempelajari bahasa Korea baru sebulan yang lalu, itu waktu yang terlalu singkat untuk menjadi seorang pro.

Yuta melirik buku catatannya sendiri, ia sudah selesai menyalin semua catatan Johnny sejak sejam yang lalu kemudian memutuskan untuk mengagumi tulisan Johnny yang terlihat sangat bagus.

Yuta merengut, ia menatap tulisan di buku catatannya yang lebih terlihat seperti cakaran kuda dibandingkan dengan tulisan manusia.

Yuta menepuk keningnya sendiri dan terkekeh pelan, ia lupa kalau dirinya memang bukan manusia.

" Taeyong pinjam buku catatanmu."

" Untuk apa?"

" Tidak usah banyak tanya berikan saja." Taeyong menatap Yuta datar dan memberikan buku catatan biologinya pada Yuta yang diterima dengan senyum menyebalkan.

Taeyong mengernyitkan alisnya bingung, ada apa gerangan dengan sang polip yang terlihat sedang membolak-balik lembaran buku catatannya itu.

" Menyedihkan." Kata Yuta tiba-tiba, dengan satu tangan masih membalik lembar demi lembar sedangkan yang tangan yang satunya ia gunakan untuk mengelus dagunya dengan ekpresi sombong yang terlihat menyebalkan.

" Ternyata tulisanmu tak sebagus tulisan Johnny. Miris sekali tulisanku bahkan lebih Bagus darimu."

CTAK. " I-itai. Apa-apan sih kau ini? Sakit tahu." Yuta mengelus keningnya yang menjadi korban sentilan Taeyong.

" Kau yang apa-apaan. Aku diam saja dari tadi tapi kenapa kau mengejekku?" Yuta merengut, ia membuang muka dengan tangan bersedekap dada. Merajuk, lucu sekali.

Taeyong terkekeh kemudian menata buku tulisnya, milik Yuta dan milik Johnny sejajar di atas meja. Kemudian ia tertawa cukup keras melihat tulisan Yuta yang ternyata sangat buruk untuk dibaca. Membuat Yuta mencubit pahanya dengan gemas.

" Jangan mengejekku." Yuta menarik kerah baju Taeyong dan menatap pemuda tampan itu setajam mungkin, membuat orang yang ditatapnya hanya menyeringai sombong.

Yuta menggeram, ia sangat tidak suka saat Taeyong meremehkannya seperti itu. Oke mereka berdua memang baru bertemu tapi entah kenapa Yuta sangat kesal dengan sikap pemuda tampan ini yang aslinya sangat menyebalkan. Berbeda sekali saat berada di sekolah, terlihat lebih kaku, dingin dan menyeramkan.

" Oh iya, apa kau tidak merasa aneh dengan orang bernama Johnny itu?"

" Apa maksudmu? Kau tahu dia sangat baik bahkan lebih baik darimu."

" Benarkah? Untuk apa aku mengijinkanmu tinggal di sini?"

" Eh? Iya juga ya." Yuta memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Taeyong dengan pandangan bingung yang sangat kentara.

" Tapi aku suka Johnny." Ujar Yuta tiba-tiba, membuat Taeyong kaku seketika.

Taeyong menatap Yuta dengan mata menyipit, lalu mengangkat bahunya seolah tak perduli. Lagipula apa perdulinya? Toh ia dan Yuta hanya sebatas pemilik rumah dan penumpang saja tidak lebih.

Yuta memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas, ia juga membereskan perlengkapan sekolah Taeyong. Lalu tersenyum cerah saat semuanya kembali terlihat rapi. Mengerjakan pekerjaan manusia normal seperti membereskan buku tanpa bantuan sihir sangat menyenangkan ternanya walaupun terlihat sederhana.

Yuta jadi ingin menjadi manusia biasa seperti Taeyong tapi sepertinya itu sangat mustahil.

" Ahh." Yuta merintih sakit, ia tiba-tiba memunculkan sayap putih besarnya. Dan mengerang pelan saat melihat luka di sayapnya kembali terbuka.

Yuta baru ingat kalau ia baru saja menggunakan sayapnya yang terluka karena terlalu bersemangat untuk berangkat dihari pertamanya sekolah kemarin. Tapi sungguh, kemarin bahkan tadi Yuta tidak merasakan apapun, nyeripun tidak. Tapi kenapa efek sampingnya baru terasa sekarang.

" Issht s-sakit sekali." Sungguh ini sangat menyebalkan.

" Tunggu sebentar." Yuta mengangguk, ia membiarkan Taeyong pergi ke dalam kamar.

Pemuda manis itu mencoba memegang perban di sayapnya yang sekarang ini berwarna merah dan basah. Membuat kernyitan di dahi Yuta terlihat semakin kentara.

" Seandainya aku punya sihir penyembuh seperti sagitarius. Kenapa aku tidak terlahir sebagai sagitarius saja sih?" Gumamnya kesal.

Pemuda manis itu bahkan tak sengaja meremas buku Johnny saking kesalnya. Apalagi ia merasakan rasa sakit di area sayapnya yang sekarang mulai menjalar ke punggung, membuat Yuta bertambah kesal.

Sialan, Yuta mengutuk Tuhan di atas sana yang menciptakan makluknya dengan kelebihan yang tidak merata.

Ya Yuta terkadang memang iri dengan duyung yang bisa menciptakan benda, dan sagitarius yang bisa melakukan penyembuhan pada diri mereka sendiri. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Yuta tak bisa menjadi tiga makluk sekaligus itu mustahil sekali.

" Jangan remas buku orang, itu punya Johnny." Yuta terkejut, ia melihat buku catatan Johnny yang sekarang sudah tak berbentuk.

Pemuda itu meringis seraya menggigit jemari tangannya takut. Kemudian menatap Taeyong dengan pandangan bingung.

Taeyong menepuk kepala dan duduk di sampingnya, meletakkan kotak obat di meja seraya mengamati luka Yuta.

" Tidak perlu takut, katakan saja padanya kalau kau tidak sengaja." Yuta mengangguk patuh seraya meringis sakit saat Taeyong membuka perban di sayapnya.

" P-pelan-pelan." Taeyong mengangguk.

Pemuda tampan itu membasahi kapas dengan cairan alkohol, lalu membersihkan darah yang mengalir di area sayap yang terluka.

Taeyong mengernyit, bagaimana mungkin luka itu tak menutup barang sedikitpun? Lukanya masih terlihat sama seperti waktu pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Taeyong mencoba membuang pikiran buruknya, ia kembali membersihkan luka Yuta. Dirasa darah tak lagi mengalir begitu banyak. Taeyong mengambil kain kasa dan menetesinya dengan obat merah secukupnya.

Tiba-tiba Yuta teringat sesuatu.

" Taeyong-ah."

" Hm?" Taeyong tak menatap Yuta pemuda itu sedang sibuk dengan perban coklat di tangannya.

Entahlah, tapi Taeyong merasa tulang sayap Yuta sedang tidak baik. Seperti tak berada pada tempatnya. Apa Yuta terbang terlalu cepat hingga membuat tulangnya sedikit bergeser seperti ini?

Taeyong memang bukan berasal dari keluarga medis, dan kemampuannya dalam merawat diri sendiri juga tergolong biasa saja. Semuanya terlihat jelas, bagian tulang Yuta yang bergeser sedikit membengkak.

" Apa aku sudah mengatakan ini padamu?"

" Hm?" Taeyong tak mengerti.

" Tubuh polip yang hidup imortal sepertiku dan manusia modern memang punya sistem imun yang sama. Tapi kurasa obat kimia seperti ini tak akan manjur di tubuhku." Yuta menunduk, ia tak tahu harus apa sekarang.

" Apa kau yakin?"

" Aku tidak tahu tapi aku sudah sering mengonsumsi obat kimia saat sakit dulu, dan tak ada perubahan sama sekali pada tubuhku."

Mereka terdiam cukup lama. Taeyong masih mengobati lukanya seraya mengamati bulu-bulu sayapnya yang tampak bersih. Sedangkan Yuta sendiri sibuk merapihkan buku Johnny yang telah dibuatnya kusut.

Yuta menegakkan tubuhnya, dan menatap langit-langit ruang tengah yang saat ini entah kenapa tampak menarik di matanya.

" Apa aku menyerah saja?"

" Apa maksudmu?"

" Hehe t-tidak aku hanya bercanda."

Bohong. Itu semua bohong. Taeyong jelas tahu hal itu.

" Aku akan menyembuhkanmu."

" Eh?"

Taeyong diam, ia tak berniat untuk mengatakannya sekali lagi.

Yuta menatap Taeyong yang kini telah selesai dengan perban di sayapnya. Lalu menatap tangannya dengan pandangan kosong.

Yuta tersenyum lembut seraya menggenggam tangan pemuda tampan di sampingnya.

" Terimakasih."

.

.

" Ya Tuhan kenapa aku tampan sekali?" Taeyong memutar bola matanya bosan. Sudah lima kali pemuda manis itu mengatakan bahwa dirinya tampan.

Ini cukup menggelikan menurut Taeyong begitu melihat sosok pemuda dari bangsa polip itu. Dilihat oleh mata orang awam pun siapapun akan mengatakan bahwa Yuta itu manis didukung dengan fisiknya yang mendukung.

Tapi Taeyong hanya tersenyum maklum, biarlah Yuta seperti ini. Karena ia akan sangat khawatir saat Yuta berubah pendiam seperti malam tadi.

" Bagaimana Taeyong-ah apa kau mengakui ketampananku?"

" Terserah." Yuta tertawa pelan, kemudian menarik tangan Taeyong untuk segera berangkat ke sekolah.

Sebenarnya tadi Yuta ingin berangkat sekolah menggunakan sayapnya lagi. Tapi mengingat kejadian kemarin malam membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. Ia juga tak ingin mendapatkan wejangan gratis dari Taeyong.

Apalagi tadi saat sarapan Taeyong berubah menjadi lebih cerewet dari biasanya, dan kelakuan aneh barunya seperti menggunakan sendok makan Yuta membuatnya menjadi agak takut dengan pemuda itu. Entahlah Yuta merasa ngeri saja.

" Yuta."

" Johnny?" Yuta berhenti diikuti oleh Taeyong yang kembali memasang wajah dinginnya.

Entahlah, Taeyong hanya merasa harus sedikit lebih waspada pada pemuda tinggi ini.

" Kau tinggal di sini juga?"

" Bisa dibilang begitu. Aku tinggal tiga gang dari sini. Em boleh aku bergabung dengan kalian?"

" T-tentu saja." Taeyong mendengus saat melihat wajah Yuta yang tampak merah dengan suara yang bergetar gugup.

Apa pemuda manis itu sungguh-sungguh menyukai Johnny seperti apa yang dikatakannya semalam? Taeyong kira itu hanya bohongan mengingat Yuta itu jahil sekali.

Taeyong mendengus cukup keras. Ia seolah menjadi obat nyamuk diantara dua orang yang kasmaran dan jujur saja ini sangat menjengkelkan.

Menjadi patung atau meninggalkan mereka saja sepertinya terlihat lebih baik dari pada keberadaannya seolah kasat mata.

Demi Tuhan, Taeyong ingin membunuh orang saja rasanya.

" Oh iya John bukumu." Yuta mengambil buku bersampul coklat yang terlihat sobek dan lusuh dan memberikannya pada Johnny dengan tangan bergetar.

" M-maaf aku tidak bermasuk merusaknya. A-aku hanya terlalu senang melihat tulisanmu yang rapi. L-lalu aku tidak sengaja merusaknya. Maafkan aku." Pemuda manis itu menggaruk tengkuknya disertai cengiran lebar yang terlihat sedikit canggung.

Johnny mencubit hidung Yuta dan tertawa keras. Ia tidak tahu jika pemuda itu memiliki sifat ceroboh cenderung lucu.

" Tidak masalah, kau mengembalikan buku ini saja aku sudah senang."

" B-benarkah?"

Taeyong menyaksikan interaksi manis keduanya. Jujur saja itu membuatnya sangat panas.

Oke Taeyong akui bahwa ia tidak begitu mengenal Johnny walaupun pemuda tinggi itu sangat terkenal akan keramahannya. Dan mereka berdua memang sering berpapasan tapi sekalipun tak pernah bertegur sapa.

Auranya yang terlalu hangat membuat Taeyong tak nyaman. Yuta juga punya aura yang hangat, begitupula dengan Winwin dan Jaehyun tapi aura hangat mereka jika dibandingkan dengan Johnny terasa berbeda. Milik Johnny terasa hambar.

Tapi melihat Yuta yang sepertinya sangat nyaman dengan pemuda itu memangnya Taeyong bisa apa? Bukankah Taeyong sudah bilang, mereka berdua hanya sebatas pemilik rumah dan penumpang?

Tapi sungguh posisi Taeyong sekarang ini sangat menjengkelkan.

Taeyong bisa melihat Johnny yang sekarang sedang mencubiti pipi Yuta setelah hidungnya, membuat Yuta mengerucutkan bibir cherrynya dengan wajah yang bersemu merah.

Sialan, Yuta tak pernah bersikap semanis itu saat bersamanya.

Cemburu? Memang.

" Astaga panas sekali."

" Kau benar Jae aku rasa cuaca disekitar sini sedang tidak bagus."

Taeyong mendengus mendengar penuturan dua adik bodohnya.

Tunggu, Taeyong tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu.

Sejak kapan dua pemuda tinggi tapi bodoh yang terlihat seperti kembar siam itu sudah berada di sini?

 _'Oh Tuhan kesialan apa lagi yang kau berikan padaku?'_

" Sejak kapan?" Tanya Taeyong.

" Sejak hyung ditinggal Yuta hyung pergi dengan si pangeran ramah mungkin." Kata Winwin.

Taeyong mengernyit, oke Taeyong memang tahu kalau Johnny itu sangat terkenal karena keramahannya. Tapi sejak kapan julukan yang sedikit menjijikan itu ada?

Taeyong mengangkat bahu, ia tak perduli.

" Kalau aku jadi hyung aku akan menghampiri mereka dan menarik Yuta hyung pergi."

" Benar kata Winwin. Coba lihat mereka terlihat sangat cocok, memangnya hyung tidak cemburu?"

Taeyong mendengus, mencoba mengabaikan perkataan Winwin dan Jaehyun. Tapi matanya berkata lain, ia menatap tangan Johnny dan Yuta yang bergandengan.

Sejak kapan?

" Tuh kan dia cemburu." Kata Jaehyun, lalu mereka berdua tertawa keras, membuat beberapa pejalan kaki melihat aneh ke arah mereka.

Taeyong mendengus, hidupnya akan menjadi sangat merepotkan jika dua orang ini muncul di dekatnya. Tapi perkataan mereka ada benarnya juga.

Maka dari itu Taeyong memutuskan, ia tak akan pernah membiarkan siapapun terutama Johnny menyentuh miliknya.

"Ikut aku!" Taeyong menarik Yuta begitu saja dan menjauh dari Johnny yang hanya dapat menatap heran ke arahnya.

" H-hei sakit dasar bodoh." Yuta berontak, namun Taeyong tetap tak mau melepaskan pergelangan tangannya.

Jujur ini sakit sekali, Taeyong mencengkram pergelangan tangannya sangat erat sampai menerah.

" B-berhenti Tae." Yuta mengambil napas dalam-dalam, ia merasa pasokan udara di paru-parunya menipis.

Taeyong berjalan terlalu cepat. Terlalu sering menggunakan sayap dibandingkan kaki membuat Yuta tak bisa menyamai langkah kaki Taeyong.

BRUK. Taeyong memojokkan Yuta di dinding pembatas sekolah, mengabaikan orang-orang yang melihat mereka dengan aneh.

Taeyong tak perduli, ia tetap memojokkan tubuh Yuta dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Mendekatkan wajahnya dengan pemuda manis itu hingga bibir mereka bersentuhan. Hanya bersentuhan tidak lebih. Tapi tetap saja Yuta dibuat membeku karenanya.

Taeyong menjauhkan wajahnya, dan menatap Yuta dengan tajam tepat di mata. Membuat tubuh Yuta bergetar.

" K-kau ini k-kenapa?" Yuta bertanya dengan suara bergetar, matanya menatap Taeyong sedikit takut dan kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Yuta tak pernah melihat sosok Taeyong yang seperti ini. Terlihat menyeramkan.

" Lupakan saja." Taeyong mendengus, dan meninggalkan Yuta begitu saja.

Taeyong mengacak rambutnya frustasi, seharusnya ia tak perlu mendengarkan hasutan tak berguna dari dua orang bodoh itu. Tapi kenapa tetap saja ia terhasut?

Taeyong menengadah. Ia cemburu, dan Taeyong mengakuinya.

.

.

" Yuta, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Johnny.

Tapi pemuda manis itu tetap diam menatap hamparan pepohonan di dekat lapangan dengan pandangan kosong.

Johnny mengernyitkan keningnya. Saat Yuta tiba-tiba meraba bibirnya sendiri dan kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pipi merona.

" Apa terjadi sesuatu denganmu dan Taeyong?" Tanya Johnny lagi.

Kali ini Yuta menatapnya, dan mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Mengabaikan Johnny yang hanya dapat tersenyum melihatnya. Yuta menatap Johnny dengan wajah memerah.

" T-tidak ada." Jawabnya dengan menopang dagu, lalu kembali menatap pepohonan yang terlihat Indah di matanya.

" Tapi sepertinya dia marah padaku."

" Kenapa?"

Yuta mengendikkan bahunya tak tahu. Ia memang tak tahu, Taeyong tak mengatakan apapun selain menciumnya. Ah Yuta tidak mau mengingatnya lagi, karena itu bisa membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat.

' Aku harus bicara apa nanti saat bertemu dengannya nanti?' Yuta menatap Johnny.

Mengamati wajah tampan itu dari samping. Yuta merengut, ia mencubit pipi tirus Johnny dengan menunjukkan wajah cemberut.

" Jangan salahkan aku, aku hanya menghibur diri."

Johnny terkekeh pelan.

' Setidaknya dia cukup menyenangkan.' Pikir Johnny, seraya menatap sepasang sayap putih besar dipunggung teman sebangkunya dengan tertarik.

Mereka tak lagi berbincang. Yuta sibuk dengan pikirannya sementara Johnny sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Johnny memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam celana setelah mengirim pesan kepada seseorang di seberang sana, dan menepuk pundak Yuta saat Park sonsaengnim datang mengajar.

Seperti biasa, pelajaran sejarah sangat membosankan di mata Johnny. Pemuda tampan itu menatap Yuta yang nampaknya juga sama bosannya seperti dirinya.

DRTT DRTT. Ponsel Johnny bergetar dengan pelan.

Dan senyum tipis tercetak di wajah tampannya saat membaca pesan singkat tersebut.

 _' Bunuh dia secepatnya._ '

.

TBC

Sagitarius : salah satu bangsa nisnas yang berbentuk seperti setengah hewan setengah manusia*aku gak dapet nama lain selain ini*

Ini terlalu lama ya? Maafkan saya :'( Oke kena wb bagi author itu emang wajar tapi tetap aja rasanya ini salah. Apalagi ini lanjutannya itungannya pendek banget. Mungkin kalian udah gak mau baca lagi. Tapi semoga kalian suka. Maaf buat yang udah nunggu lama.

Terimakasih untuk _ **Dimytjx, TYYTluv, Min Milly, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, SF81-9, YutaMochie, TenCara, Kim991, leemetless, Yuta Noona, li.**_ Mohon read and reviewnya^^

Aku Cinta Haechan, aku Cinta Yuta, aku Cinta kamu :V

-salam wakaTaeYu


End file.
